Vita In Veritate
by DirectorCarmichael
Summary: Peeta, Katniss, and their friends and family must learn how to live and love in the new world they've created by winning the Rebellion. This is the THIRD and LAST installment of the trilogy that began with 'It Was A LIe' and continued with 'The Truth Revealed'.
1. Home

The news of my pregnancy travels like wildfire. Wherever we go, people congratulate us, ask questions, and look at us like we're a figment of their imagination. Haymitch explained that we were so utterly famous, so talked and wrote about, so photographed that we had achieved an almost mythic status throughout the Districts.

Honestly, though, Peeta and I just want to get back to our life.

A few days ago, we strapped the twins to our backs and hiked out to the lake. We picked a perfect spot to build our house, and then enjoyed a picnic, just the four of us. It was perfect.

We're working with an architect, who's from District 7, to design our new home. We'll keep our house in Victor's Village of course, but we're more than excited to live by the lake. Peeta promises me it'll be ready before the new baby arrives.

That's another thing. Seeing as how one of our guest bedrooms is still occupied by all the equipment and bed from when I gave birth to the twins, Dr. Sutherland and Dr. Gaius make house calls to check on me. I'm coming along great, they tell us.

While Peeta and I are absolutely thrilled that we're expanding our family again, we're both acutely aware of how hard it's going to be with me being pregnant and our infant twins. But if anyone can do it, it's us. We have such an amazing support system.

Our support system is so large now because when the war ended, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Beetee, and a few other Victors decided to make District 12 their home. Now they live in our neighborhood in Victor's Village, and Peeta and I call out teasing remarks to the O'Dairs about when they're going to have a baby from our porch. We love having our very best friends so close.

One of the first things we did was start to rebuild. The town and the Seam were decimated by the Capitol's bombs.

We use the opportunity to not only rebuild, but to improve. The new school will be magnificent, with any and all tools for the kids and teachers to use. We're rebuilding most of the stores, including the jeweler's, where our wedding rings came from, the general store, and even a brand new 'department' store. d

The bakery, of course, is in the process of coming back to life. Peeta helps out, but he usually gets shooed away by his brothers, telling him to go home and be with our family. He doesn't resist.

The design process for our new home has actually been a blast. We're building our dream home. It will be cozy but not too small. We'll draw geothermal power and freshwater from a well. Beetee is setting us up with all kinds of technology, from a fridge that alerts when the milk is low to a direct connection to pretty much anyone.

Prim and my mom work at the new hospital, still treating a large number of severely wounded from both sides of the war. They offered Victoria, Snow's granddaughter, a full-time position and she accepted. She's a great doctor, my mom tells me. Peeta and I kept our pledge to her, not telling a soul who she really is. She deserves a fresh start like everyone else.

Haymitch has been traveling a lot, going from District to District to visit with the people, find out what they need, and begin the task of starting a new era for Panem. We see him on the news almost daily. The funny thing is that if the twins are with us when he appears on screen, they obviously recognize him. It's adorable.

Peeta and I have been discussing what we want to do in the future. Of course, he can always go work at the bakery. Especially now that his mother is, well, a completely different person. But when we do move out to the lake, that would be quite a trek for him just to get to work.

He's adamant anyways that all he wants to do is raise our children with me. We've received a hefty sum of money, both reparations for our involvement in the Games, and all the backpay we accumulated in 13 as Generals. Coupled with the money we had before the Quell, we really don't have to work. We'll never have to worry about money ever again.

I can't say I'm not excited at the prospect of spending every minute of everyday with him and our kids. It's almost intoxicating to even think about. Since we worked together in 13, we've become even more, well, attached. It's rare for us to spend any length of time apart, and when we do both our hearts ache for the other one.

Right now, we're spending a lazy Sunday at home. It's been raining steadily all day, so we sit on the porch, each of us with a twin in our lap as we sit in matching rocking chairs side-by-side. The rhythmic pitter patter of the rain lulls the twins to sleep.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Peeta asks. I glance at him and smile. Eve's nestled tightly into her daddy, and he's slowly and tenderly stroking her hair the same way he does with me. I know how comforting it is, so it's no surprise she's fast asleep.

"I don't really know yet," I shrug. Looking down at our son in my arms, I know that if we have another girl, he's going to always be there to protect both his sisters. I already know he's inherited Peeta's selfless trait and my fiercely protective nature. Even now, he tries to protect Eve in the cutest ways. "What about you?" I ask.

"I think I want another girl," he answers. "I just love both my girls so much already that another one would make me so infinitely happy."

"And your girls love you right back," I smile.

"I just can't believe you're pregnant again," he sighs happily. "I know, I know, we'd agreed to try back in 13. But sometimes, I don't know, it seems surreal almost. I'm just now getting used to waking up in our own bed in our own home."

"God how I missed our bed." We both chuckle at the obvious reason why. "Do you think we could have the twins sleep with us tonight?"

"Of course they can," he instantly responds. "I love having all three of you close. I feel like, I don't know, I can protect you."

"I feel so safe when you wrap your arms around us," I tell him honestly. "Like nothing can touch us, nothing can happen to us as long as my husband is with us."

Before he can answer, the phone rings from inside the house.

"I'll get it," I wave him off as I stand up. "Here, why don't you hold both your kids for a bit? You know how much they love that."

He grins as he envelops Josh into the warmth of his arms, right alongside his sister. We've gotten so good with them that neither of them even remotely stir.

I go through the front door and grab the phone off the wall in the hallway.

"Mellark Residence."

_"Is this Katniss Mellark?" _

"Speaking. May I ask who's calling?"

_"This is Bartleby Bedford. I'm the Deputy Director of District Affairs." _

"So what do you need Mr. Bedford?"

_"President Abernathy has tasked us with finding and appointing worthy and capable citizens to a brand new political office. We're calling them _'Governors'_. They'll be the top official in their respective Districts, reporting directly to the President." _

"I see. How exactly does this pertain to us?"

_"President Abernathy recommended we ask you and your husband to aid us in our task. Would you be willing to do so?" _

"Would we have to leave 12?"

_"No. We will either bring the candidates to 12, in order to meet both you and the President in person, or we will use videoconferencing." _

"I can't speak for my husband, but I think he'd agree that if we can help, we will."

_"Wonderful! There is one more item I need to speak with you about." _

"Go on."

_"At first, we wanted to appoint either you or your husband to be the Governor of 12. When we brought the idea to the President, he explained that you both would be reluctant, as you are focused on raising your family." _

"He was right. Peeta and I, while immensely honored, just want to live our life as normal citizens."

_"The President said you'd say that," _we both chuckle. _"He did, however, give us another recommendation." _

"Who?"

_"Madge Undersee. I understand her father was the Mayor before the war?" _

"Yes, he was, but he's retired now."

_"Looking over Ms. Undersee's file, we are impressed. She was promoted, joining the officer corps after enlisting as a Private. Her work training new recruits was deemed excellent by no less than three separate evaluations. At least on paper, she looks like a perfect candidate." _

"She would do a great job. She truly cares about the District and the people who live here. She's a natural leader like her father. When Peeta and I were promoted, she was the only real choice to take our places training recruits."

_"Great. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Mellark. I'm sure we'll speak again in the future." _

"Of course."

While I'm flattered that they'd think of us for the job, I'm secure in my decision to turn it down. I'm almost sure Peeta will agree, but I won't know until I ask.

Walking back out the porch, I find my three favorite people. Peeta has apparently joined our children, all of them sleeping peacefully.

I sit back in the rocking chair I was in before and revel in the simplicity and bliss of our life.

"Kat?" Peeta softly says after a few minutes. "Who was on the phone?"

"The Deputy Director of District Affairs."

"Oh. What did he want?"

"They're appointing 'Governors' for each District."

"I see. What does that have to do with us?"

"Well they want our help interviewing and vetting candidates. I told them we'd be happy to."

"Sure," he nods.

"They, um, " I stumble over my words a bit, "they also said they wanted us to take over for 12."

I nervously await his answer. I don't know _why _I'm nervous. I know Peeta. I know all he wants to do is spend every day with me and our kids, filling the hours with laughter, love, and happiness.

"I hope you told them no," he smiles, assuaging my inane fears.

"I did," I confirm.

"Good. I mean, unless you were thinking about doing it?"

Of course he'd say that. I know, in my heart, that if I said I was even slightly interested, he'd encourage me to do it. He just wants me to be happy.

"Are you kidding? Besides, you think I'm going to let you have all the fun at home?"

His smile is radiant, and I lean over and kiss him.

"They asked if I think Madge would be good for the job," I tell him when we part.

"She'd be great," he immediately replies. "She's well liked, respected, and fair. Just like her father was as Mayor."

"I told them the same."

The next day, we spend hours with various officials of the new government reviewing case files for the high-ranking individuals of the former regime. We're starting to filter through all the data and officially charging them with various offenses, anything from simple assault and battery all the way up to murder and treason. It's a daunting task, but it's vital to the rebuilding of the country.

"They were just doing their jobs."

"Their jobs involved directly influencing murder!"

This has been going on for a good five minutes. Plutrach, for some reason, is defending the Gamemakers. He thinks they should be, at the most, imprisoned for short periods of time before being pardoned. Peeta, Haymitch and I vehemently disagree.

"Plutarch, I get that you worked with some of these people," Peeta says calmly. "But look at it from our perspective. Our lives were in their hands when we were in the Arena."

"Have you forgotten about the time I woke up and the fucking forest was _on fire_?" I harshly ask Plutarch. "Who do you think did that on their fancy little computer in some air-conditioned room in the Capitol?"

"They were just following orders," Plutarch tries to appease.

"So was Francis when he tried to _murder _Peeta!" I shoot back. "He got the death penalty, remember?"

He sighs, coming to the realization that we refuse to budge on this issue.

"They don't deserve to die," he almost whispers.

"Now there's where we agree," I nod. "We don't want to seek the death penalty. We just want them to pay for their indiscretions with appropriate sentences."

"Very well," he gives in.

It goes on like this for hours - we review a file, argue, and finally come to a solution that everyone is okay with. Only a handful of Snow's inner circle will be put on trial with the prosecution outright seeking the death penalty. We don't want to start off the new era of Panem by doing the same things Snow did. But, some of these people did heinous, disgusting, horrible things and need to face justice for the country to heal properly.

I'm relieved when we finally get home, almost collapsing onto the couch. Eve and Josh are with their Aunt Annie and Uncle Finnick, and won't be home for a few hours yet. Peeta chuckles and sits next to me. When I look at him I realize he looks even more exhausted than me.

"Come here," I tug him down, putting his head in my lap. He stares up at me smiling softly.

"Long day," he whispers.

"Long year," I counter.

"Did you ever think that we'd be the ones helping to make Panem a better place?"

"Not really, no," I shake my head. "Sometimes I wonder why we're in the middle of all this in the first place."

"We did kind of spark the whole thing when we gave the Capitol the middle finger and left the Arena together," he smiles.

"Yeah, but that's just it. All we did was act out of love, and suddenly, we're the faces of a Rebellion?"

"I think what happened was that everyone had become so accustomed to the raw violence, the sheer horror of it all, that when you and I won the Games using love and not hate, it made them realize the Capitol could be thwarted."

His explanation actually makes a lot of sense.

"Either way, I'll always be so proud of everything you've done Kat," he goes on. "And I don't just mean all the amazing work you did as an officer. You carried our twins for nine months. You went through labor and gave birth to not one, but two babies. You were simultaneously a wife, best friend, general, and mother. But not once did you ever complain it was too much or that you were sick of it. Your strength, inside and out, will always be one of the things I love most about you."

Needless to say, after his little speech, we were happy to be alone in our home. And also happy we'd drawn the living room curtains.

Later, after the twins are home and safely sleeping in their cribs, Peeta and I crawl into our own bed.

A few hours later, I wake to the soft cries of Eve. Without waking my husband, I slip out of bed and retrieve our daughter. She needs a diaper change, so I oblige, being careful not to wake her brother or daddy. When I'm done, I sit in the rocking chair and lull her back to sleep.

Standing over their cribs, I remember what Peeta said to me earlier.

I decide it's time to revive one of our traditions, one we haven't done in months.

After getting what I need, I sit back in the rocking chair between my babies and begin to write, letting my heart dictate the words.

_Dear Peeta, my husband, _

_First and foremost, I love you. I could tell you every minute of every day for the rest of our lives and never come close to showing you just how much. _

_I still remember the first time we ever said it. It was that first morning after I'd come over and admitted to lying to you. Your mom showed up, pissed beyond belief when she saw me. First, we both blurted out our love for one another while screaming at her. Then, she left, and we quietly said it again. The first time I heard those three words come out of your mouth, I thought I was going to suffocate. You took my breath away. Not twelve hours before, you'd thought I had played you, faked my love. But, through it all, you continued to love me. I don't know if I'd never have the strength or the fortitude to do that, but I'll always be grateful that you do. _

_These past months have been the best of my life. Each day I find myself loving you more and more. Each time I hold our beautiful children I thank whatever higher power brought you to me. I am going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am worthy of the gifts you constantly give me. _

_Now, just like before, I'm going to list some of the reasons why I love you, my husband, the father of my children, my best friend, my Peeta. _

_I love how you call Eve and me 'your girls'. _

_I love watching you with Josh. You two have such a special father/son bond. _

_I love how my happiness is always your first priority. _

_I love when you wake up by kissing the nape of my neck oh so gently. _

_I love how, in bed, you always put my needs before your own, even if I protest. _

_I love that you're as ecstatic as I am about our house by the lake. _

_I love when you make me cheese buns for no other reason than you know how much I love them. _

_I love how you consider Prim your sister, and the relationship you've formed with her. _

_I love how after everything that happened, you gave your mother a second chance. _

_I love how when my life was in danger, you dove in front of a bullet without a second thought. I've never felt more loved. _

_I love how messy and curly your hair is in the morning. _

_I love the look on your face when I wear your clothes, even though it happens almost every day. _

_I love when you take control when we're in bed together. I can't tell you how much it turns me on. _

_I love your smile. _

_I love the look in your eyes when you're with our children. _

_I love your humility. _

_I love your patience, especially with me. _

_I love when you finish painting you have flecks of paint in your hair, on your face, on your clothes. Everywhere. _

_I love the way you protectively hold me when we sleep. _

_I love that you knocked me up. Again. I can't wait to have your baby. _

_I love when you call me 'Kat'. Or 'baby'. Or really any nickname. _

_I love you eyes. _

_I love your stump. Cleaning, massaging, and kissing it is one of my favorite wifely duties. _

_I love when you tell me you love me. _

_I love __you__. _

_One day, in the future, I'm going to look back on my life and know it would never have been even remotely bearable without you. You're my rock, Peeta, never doubt that. You keep me grounded, sane, and a whole slew of other adjectives. _

_Mostly, though, you make me feel loved. Even if we're in a dumb argument, I can always still feel your love. It radiates and envelops me in a cocoon. _

_When, in a few short months, we become parents again to a brand new, beautiful mix of both of us, I will look at you and thank you. Thank you for giving me this life. Thank you for me giving me our children. Thank you for always believing in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. _

_Thank you for loving me. _

_Thank you for being you. _

_Now, I'm going to seal this letter, address it to you, and crawl back into bed. You're going to take me in your arms, cuddle me close, and I'll feel safe like I always do. _

_I love you. _

_Love always, _

_I remain,_

_your wife,_

_Katniss Mellark_

I carefully fold the letter, put it in an envelope, and seal it. I address it to 'My Husband', and under that right 'AKA Daddy', smiling. I creep back into our bedroom and find him just where I left him.

Mirroring the last time I did this, I place it on his nightstand where he can't miss it.

Like I predicted, when I get back into bed, his arms snake around me and pull me close.

In the last couple years, my life has drastically been altered.

I went into the 74th Games as a lonely, scared, closed-off girl who didn't believe in even the notion of love.

In the Games, I discovered that not only was love within my grasp, my husband, my best friend, the love of my life, was right in front of me.

Then, I made the biggest mistake of my life lying to him.

Suffice to say, the moment he took me back, I thought my life couldn't get more perfect.

Then we got married.

Then we had our twins.

But, as it seems to always do, the world intervened. We were thrown into the chaos of war. Even though we'd decided to stay out of combat, both of us managed to get shot. Through thick and thin, though, our love remained. Our love blossomed, became stronger.

Now, the war is over. Snow is dead.

Now, Peeta and I build our life together.

Even though we know it isn't going to perfect, that we'll have bumps along the road, we're positive that growing old together is going to be the best life we could ever ask for.

So, with my husband's hand resting protectively on my belly, right over where our third child slowly grows, I can't stop smiling.

Today is the first day of the rest of our lives.

_**A/N: So there it is. It really was more of a prologue than anything. **_

_**After taking into account all the great suggestions for the name, I just came up with my own. It's Latin for 'living truth'. **_

_**I honestly have about a million ideas for this story, so we'll see where it goes!**_

_**Thanks for all the support!**_


	2. Deposed

"Good morning babies," I coo as I walk into the nursery.

The sun is just starting to rise, and both of my children need to be changed and fed.

"It's just me this morning," I explain as I scoop Eve out of her crib. "Your daddy's still fast asleep. I thought we'd let him rest, what do you think?"

Eve's answer is to smile and drool on my arm.

"That's what I thought," I grin as I lay her on the changing table.

Once they're both changed, dressed, fed, and burped, I take them both in my arms. I'm dreading the day that I can no longer carry both of them at the same time. We quietly walk back to our bedroom.

Peeta's still asleep, and the twins' faces light up when they see their daddy.

I sit on the bed next to him and lean down to kiss his cheek.

"Wake up daddy," I whisper.

"Mmm Kat," he moans softly. I chuckle.

"Peeta Mellark, your children are here to see you."

His eyes pop open and he smiles.

"Good morning. How is my family today?"

"We're great sweetie. Here, say hello to your daughter."

I place Eve next to him on the bed and she reaches out for him. He swiftly scoops her up and holds her above him, making her laugh.

"Did mommy help you out this morning beautiful girl? Yeah?"

Soon Josh also wants attention from his father, so I switch with Peeta. I distract Eve by letting her play with my braid, one of our children's favorite pastimes.

"You feeling okay today?" Peeta asks as we all settle.

"Yeah," I nod. "I felt a little nauseous earlier but I'm okay now."

"Don't you give your mother a hard time now," he mockingly scolds our baby, talking to my stomach, even pointing his finger for emphasis. "She loves you very much. We all do."

"Maybe this time around will be easier, if we're not having twins again that is," I ponder.

"The chances of that happening are pretty rare honey," Peeta tells me.

"Since when have we ever played the odds?"

"Good point. I'll go make us some breakfast."

He carries Josh with him, and Eve is snuggled into my shoulder. Both of them are really attached to us, but even I admit they both are more attached to me. It's not really a surprise. I am their mother, after all. I carried them in my womb for nine months. I brought them into this world. I fed them and my voice gives them comfort like no one else's, not even Peeta's. He's not jealous, not in the slightest. In fact, he finds it adorable that they prefer me if given a choice.

We set the twins down in their high chairs. Peeta cooks while I sit at the table with the kids and watch. After a few minutes, the phone rings.

"Mellark residence," I answer.

_"Please hold for the President."_

"Good morning to you too," I grumble. Peeta chuckles when he realizes who's calling.

_"Sweetheart?" _

"Hey Haymitch. Morning."

_"Good morning. I need you and the kid to go to the Justice Building this afternoon." _

"Okay. Why?"

_"We need your deposition for the Gamemaker's trials." _

"Are we going to have to testify?"

_"Honestly, I don't know yet. Your deposition might be enough. Nobody questions either of your words, not anymore at least." _

"What time?" I sigh.

_"Anytime after one." _

"Okay, I'll tell Peeta. We're bringing the twins, though."

Haymitch laughs.

_"I know. I wouldn't expect anything else sweetheart." _

"Speaking of, when are you coming home? They miss you."

_"Hopefully in a week or two. There's a lot of stuff that needs to get done in the Capitol. I have appointments to make and a cabinet to form." _

"Well when you get home you're coming straight over for dinner, got it?" I leave no room for argument.

_"Yes, ma'am. Tell Peeta I said to keep you in line. Give the kids a kiss for me, will you?" _

"Sure, Haymitch. Talk to you soon."

"What did he want?" Peeta asks.

"He asked us to go give our depositions this afternoon at the Justice Building, for the Gamemakers' trial."

"Oh," he nods. "What time?"

"After one," I shrug.

We spend the rest of the morning with just us, reveling in being able to be a family again. It might look boring to some people, but for Peeta and I, it's perfect.

I volunteer to make lunch and whip up a couple sandwiches. We eat on the back porch, the twins fascinated again by the outdoors.

"They already take after you," he smiles, watching them reach for anything and everything.

"I can't wait to teach them everything my dad did," I smile, a little sadly.

"He's so proud of you Katniss," Peeta puts his arm around my shoulder. "Look at what you've done. You've made this country a better place. You've saved countless lives. You have your own family now, and prove everyday what a wonderful mom you are."

"I couldn't have done any of that without you," I remind. I sheepishly nod, and giggle quietly. "And I'm only a wonderful mom because of how wonderful of a dad you are. Who do you think I learn this from?"

"It looks like it comes pretty naturally," he suggests.

"I mean I'm sure some of it does. Motherly instinct and all. But your patience with them always amazes me. The way you look at them - it reminds me why I fell in love with you in the first place."

"So it wasn't my cheese buns?" He jokes.

"No. Well, okay, they played a part."

Soon the time comes for us to leave for the deposition. We strap the twins in their stroller and Peeta packs the diaper bag. We walk side by side, both of us with one hand on the stroller and the other firmly locked with our spouse.

"Please, come on in Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," the door guard greets us, holding it open for us.

"Thank you," I nod.

"They're waiting for you in the third door to the left," he points.

Peeta holds the door this time and I push the stroller, albeit awkwardly, into the room.

"Thank you for coming," the now-former Mayor Undersee smiles. Madge is here too.

"Of course," I smile back, taking the offered seats after we shake his hand and I give Madge a hug. "So Madge, I heard a rumor about you," I grin.

"It's true," she grins back. "And I know exactly who it was that vouched for me Katniss."

"Busted," I chuckle.

"But seriously, thank you. I hope I will be able to live up to your expectations."

"We have no doubts, Madge. None," Peeta informs.

A moment later there's a soft knock at the door. Madge answers it and ushers two men inside, both wearing business suits.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, my name is Benneford Senna, and this is my colleague Lawrence Dickson. We'll be the prosecutors on this case."

All the proper greetings made, we sit down at a large conference table, across from the lawyers. Madge and her father excuse themselves, as this is a closed deposition.

"Very well," Benneford begins. He clicks a button to begin recording our session, both video and audio. They asked our permission, of course. Everyone knows how we feel about being on camera. The twins, however, are off frame. "Please identify yourselves for the court."

"Peeta Mellark. Co-Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Former General-in-command of the Rebel army."

"Katniss Mellark. Co-Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Former General-in-command of the Rebel army."

"Thank you. Let's begin. When you were reaped for the Hunger Games, were you aware of the group known as the Gamemakers?"

"Yes, somewhat," Peeta answers. He knows I'd rather he take the lead. "We knew the Capitol had complete control of the Arenas."

"I see. Did either of you ever meet any Gamemakers?"

"Not directly until after our Games," I respond. "When we went in for our private sessions with the Gamemakers, they didn't really interact with us. We saw them and knew who they were, but they were just there to evaluate us. The first Gamemaker we met directly was Plutarch Heavensbee."

"Please tell us about that first meeting."

"It was at the beginning of our Victory Tour," Peeta explains. "We had just had our interview with Caesar Flickerman, where we revealed to the country that we were already married and that Katniss was pregnant. He came to see us in our room."

"What did you talk about?"

"The Rebellion," I continue. "He was there to recruit us. We were wary until Haymitch, excuse me, President Abernathy joined us and explained that he had assured Plutarch that my husband and I would help."

"I see. And did you agree at that juncture to help? Were you hesitant considering he was the Head Gamemaker?"

"We did agree," I nod. "We knew we could trust him. President Abernathy has always had our best interests at heart. Frankly we were in awe of his dedication. He was trying to organize a Rebellion while literally residing in the proverbial snake pit."

They take notes before continuing.

"Let's go back to the 74th Games. Please tell us about your experiences and how the Gamemakers affected them."

"It was obvious they would do anything to make it more 'entertaining'," Peeta says, venom laced in his voice. I clutch his hand harder to give both of us strength. "The one thing I was thankful they did was announcing which Tributes had died during the day. That's how I knew Katniss was still alive. That's what gave me strength."

"What about you, Mrs. Mellark?"

"I'd apparently wandered too far from the other Tributes, because one morning I woke up and the forest was on fire. When I began to run, fireballs started shooting at me from all directions. I burned myself, and when I finally found a river to cool off in, they'd led me right to the Career pack."

"That's when the tracker jacker incident occurred, correct?"

"Yeah," I confirm. "Peeta got me out of there, risking his own life directly. I didn't know at the time, but Cato found out and they fought. I still cringe thinking about it. Then, after Rue healed me and we blew up the Career's supplies, Marvel found and killed her. I killed him in turn."

"Then you placed flowers around her body and gave the traditional three-finger salute."

"Yes," I nod, tearing up just thinking about it. Peeta strokes the back of my hand with his thumb.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Josh starts wailing from the stroller. Peeta and I both instantly turn to them. They're only feet away, but we worry.

"Sorry," I mumble as I get out of my chair. He's reaching for me, so I scoop him up into my arms. I hear Peeta politely ask them to stop taping, and they do. "What's wrong baby?" I whisper, kissing him. "Need a change?" No, that's not it. "Hungry?" Not that either.

"I think he just misses mommy," Peeta smiles, standing next to me. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

To prove his point, Peeta makes like he's going to take Josh from me. In response, my baby boy just snuggles closer, gripping me with his tiny hands. Peeta just smiles.

"I can't really blame him," he grins, talking low so only we hear. "I know just how his mommy can make you feel."

"Oh shush," I chide, but my smile gives me away.

After I spend a few minutes with him, Josh falls back asleep. I gently place him back in the stroller and give both he and his sister a kiss.

Returning to our seats, we motion that we're ready to begin again.

They wait for me to speak.

"After Rue passed, I was distraught. I sat on the ground and cried, got angry, went through all sorts of emotions. Then, Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed through the Arena. They announced that two District partners could win together."

"Why do you believe that change was made?"

"It was obvious," Peeta takes over. "They wanted Katniss and I to think we could make it out together. They wanted the romance, the drama."

"That was when I found Peeta," I smile sadly, remembering how he thought I was there to kill him. "He was hurt. I didn't know what to do, but he kept me grounded. We found the cave, and eventually I left him to go to the feast at the Cornucopia."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that," Peeta jokes.

"You're alive, aren't you?" I joke back. "Besides, you got to kiss me when I got back."

"Fair enough."

Turning back to the lawyers, I blush a little, realizing they just hear and taped our conversation.

"Eventually they hastened the end of the Games. They darkened the Arena in the middle of the day. Then, out of nowhere, these huge, well, mutts, sprang up literally from the ground and chased us right to the Cornucopia."

"What were these mutts?"

"I don't really know," I shrug. "But when we looked in their eyes, we saw all the Tributes that had already died. Rue. Marvel. Clove. Foxface. It was almost like they were - I don't know - reanimated."

"Then what happened?"

I can't really even say it, so Peeta bails me out, again.

"We scrambled to the top of the Cornucopia. The mutts circled below. Cato came out of nowhere and attacked us. I fought with him, but he got the upper hand and put me in a headlock, threatening to kill me. My wife, well she wasn't my wife at the time, immediately had an arrow pointed at his head. We locked gazes, and she knew. She knew if she shot Cato in the head, chances were he'd take me with him backwards off the Cornucopia to be ravaged by the mutts. So, with a little help from me, she saved my life by shooting Cato in the hand. He released me and I pushed him off."

"A little help?" I scoff. "That was your idea Peeta. You were the one who showed me his hand was vulnerable."

"Yeah but you were the one who made the precision shot," he counters.

Both the lawyers politely cough to get our attention.

"Sorry," I sincerely say. "Once Peeta was safe, we looked down and saw the mutts slowly killing Cato. I couldn't let him die like that, even if he'd just tried to kill us. He was still a human being. I truly believe in his last moments he understood that he'd been played his whole life, that he was never meant to make it out alive, at least not as himself. So, I made the decision to end his suffering with an arrow."

"We all remember that very brave and kind act," the second lawyer quietly praises.

"Everyone also remember what happened next," Peeta sighs. "We thought we'd won. We thought that, after the rule change, we were going home. But then Claudius Templesmith's voice came back and my worst fear happened. They revoked it, telling us only one of us could leave the Arena alive."

"Peeta immediately offered to give his life so I could live on. It's the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do." I speak to the lawyers, but my eyes never leave Peeta's. He needs to know what I felt in that moment. "I just couldn't do it. Everyone thinks I pulled out that Nightlock to prove something, to show that the Capitol isn't infallible. While it accomplished those things, the truth is that I suggested we take our own lives because I knew in my heart that I couldn't live for a moment without him. That I love him. That the world wouldn't make sense without him. That, above all, what I need the most in this world is my husband."

The room falls eerily silent when I finish my little speech. Even Peeta looks, well, stunned. He's known since the night I admitted I lied the truth about the berries, but I've never gone into such detail about my thought process.

"I - I -," I giggle at Peeta stumbling over his words. He takes a steadying breath. "I was completely willing to sacrifice my life for hers. It was no secret the way I feel about her. If they were going to let only one of us live, it was going to be Katniss. There was not a single shred of doubt in my mind. But when she pulled out those berries, I've never been more in awe of anyone. I swear I fell in love with her all over again in that moment. She could have taken her last arrow and put it through my heart, and I would've died a happy man. But her showing me that she was willing to go with me, that she didn't want for me to die, _that _is the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do."

We go on for about another half hour, discussing the Quarter Quell and our involvement in the Alliance and eventual destruction of the Games. They seem pleased and tell us we may need to answer more questions in the future.

Leaving the Justice Building behind us, we begin our trek home. The District has really come alive since the war ended. People are smiling again, laughing and going about their days like normal citizens. The heavy air of fear from before is gone. The worry on parent's faces is gone. Instead, kids run around playing, men and women work together to build and rebuild, teenagers pull pranks, and the sun seems to shine brighter.

Inevitably, we're stopped numerous times by citizens wanting to thank us, talk to us, just look at us. We've gotten kind of used to it, but what I said to the Assistant Director on the phone is true. We just want to be a family and live a normal, peaceful, happy life.

"Katniss! Peeta!"

We turn to where the voice is coming from and see Delly running towards us. She stops short before bowling me over, obviously remembering I'm pregnant again. Instead she gives me a friendly hug and repeats it with Peeta before bending down to coo to our kids.

"How are you doing Delly?" I ask when she stands back up.

"I'm good," she smiles wide. "I've been helping out here and there. I'm not really sure what I want to do or where I want to work."

"That's okay," Peeta assures. "I'm sure you'll find something that fits you perfectly."

"Perfect? You mean like your family here?" She grins.

"Exactly like my family," I instantly confirm. We all smile and chuckle.

"Um, uh, Katniss, don't turn around," Delly warns as she looks over my shoulder.

"What? Why?"

"Scarlet's about a hundred feet behind you," she whispers.

I sigh. Is this bitch ever going to leave me alone? Was it not enough when I spared her jail time in 13? I knew she was back in 12. Peeta and I have been informed of everyone who has moved back here, whether or not they lived here before the war. We'd avoided her up until now. Frankly I wouldn't care if I never saw her again.

"Just ignore her," Peeta says cautiously.

"I am," I protest. "I haven't even turned to look."

"You don't have to," Delly whispers again. "She's coming over here."

"Grrrreeeeatttt," I deadpan sarcastically.

Before I know it, she's standing next to Delly in front of us, that defiant smirk on her face that makes me want to punch her. Again.

"No fancy army behind you now, huh Katniss?" She starts right in with the inane insults.

"I don't need an army, remember?" I shoot back, trying to reign in my anger. "I seem to remember one of us getting knocked out on my front porch. And it certainly wasn't me."

"That was a cheap shot. I'll show Peeta who the real woman is, right here and right now."

"You'll do no such thing," Peeta intervenes seriously. "Scarlet, this is the last time. Don't you ever come within fifty feet of my wife or children again. Trust me. I will do anything to keep them safe and happy."

"You're just scared I'll win," she sticks her nose up.

"On the contrary," Peeta shoots back. "I have no illusions about who would win that fight. Even _I _wouldn't fare well in a fight with my wife. She's nobody to be trifled with. Plus, she's pregnant again, or have you not heard? So if you think I'm letting you get anywhere near her when she's carrying our baby, you're sorely mistaken."

"So who's the father this time?" Scarlet is relentless today. "Some soldier in 13? One of Peeta's idiot brothers? Come on slut, tell us who you fucked this time."

Before I can raise my hand to slap her, which I fully intend to do, her legs are swept out from behind her and she lands on the ground with an audible _thud_.

I can't stop the smile when I realize it was Delly who took her down this time. Twisting Scarlet's arm enough to make her cry out in pain, Delly gets right in her face.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not pregnant like my friend Katniss. Leave them alone. If I ever see you even looking in their direction, I'm going to break this arm."

For good measure, she clamps and twists even harder, bringing Scarlet's bones right to the breaking point.

"You should head on home," Delly grins as she looks up at us. "I've got this."

"Thanks Del," I squeeze her shoulder, as she's still restraining Scarlet. "Call me later, we should get everyone together for dinner or something."

"Sounds great!"

Peeta and I shake our head at the scene as we leave. We realize that the entire incident had an audience, and people are loudly letting everyone know they're on our side. They even start praising Delly loudly for being such a good friend, which she is. That is, after she told me the truth about the night she tried to make a move on my husband. Granted, he wasn't my husband at the time. In fact we weren't even speaking to each other, as he still thought I'd lied to him, leaving him heartbroken. But since then, Delly has proven herself time and again. I'm proud to call her my friend.

And seriously, what's the deal with Scarlet? Every confrontation with her is exactly the same - she insults me, I take offense, she ends up on the ground. Will she ever learn? While I certainly don't mind seeing her get put in her place, it's just plain getting old.

Finally making it back to Victor's Village, we find Johanna, Finnick and Annie relaxing on our front porch.

"Kat, call Madge," Peeta teases. "Tell her we have three trespassers."

"Very funny cinnamon buns," Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Shut up Jo," I grin. "What are you three doing here?"

"We thought you might like some time alone," Annie answers with a knowing smirk. "Really, we just missed Josh and Eve, but it sounds better if we act like we're doing it for you."

We all burst out laughing.

"Thanks guys," I tell them as we join them on the porch. Annie has already almost snatched the stroller away from us. Finnick just wordlessly takes the diaper bag from Peeta.

"Don't you dare come looking for them for at least six hours," Johanna orders as they start making their way down the steps. "You're welcome, brainless."

They're right, Peeta and I could use some time to ourselves. While we love our children more than anything save one another, we still need to be Peeta and Katniss every once in a while.

"Come on," I tug on his hand, leading him inside.

"What's the rush Kat?" He asks as I'm basically shoving him towards the stairs.

"Remember that outfit I showed you in the Capitol? The one Cinna helped me design? With all the silk and lace?"

Predictably, his eyes glaze over and he gets that dumb look on his face whenever he's thinking about me sans-clothes. He barely manages a nod.

"Well I just unpacked it the other day. Want to see me try it on again?"

I can almost mouth his next words right along with him.

"Thank you, Cinna."


	3. Nan's Kitchen

When I hear the front door slam, my heart drops.

Standing in our bedroom, I can only stare at the floor, ashamed and angry.

This is probably the worst fight Peeta and I have ever had. At least it feels that way.

It all started when I told him that I wanted to go hunting today.

_"Where are you going?" He asks as I appear in the kitchen wearing my father's leather jacket and my boots. _

_"Hunting," I shrug, grabbing a glass of OJ. Peeta's at the table feeding the twins. _

_"Kat," he sighs. _

_"What?" _

_"I - I - I'd prefer it if you didn't go," he whispers, his eyes shut. _

_"Why Peeta?" My voice rises. _

_"I just don't want you to." _

_"Well that's not a good enough reason." _

_"Why does there have to be a reason? Can't I want my wife to be around?" He's stood up and we face off a couple feet from each other. But it feels like there's miles separating us. _

_"Peeta, I'm going hunting. You have no right to tell me what to do!" _

_"No right!? I'm your husband Katniss! You tell me what to do all the time!" _

_"What, you want me to be your little housewife? Stay at home and cook you dinner? Sorry Peeta, that's not who I am!" _

_The twins start crying, a result of their parent's screaming match. _

_Peeta, without even so much as a glance in my direction, scoops them both up swiftly and carries them upstairs. I follow at a safe distance. He goes into the nursery with them and I walk by, heading to our bedroom. _

_He appear a couple minutes later, shutting the door behind him. _

_"I meant what I said," I spit angrily. "You knew when you married me that I'd never be that kind of girl." _

_"I know that," he runs his hand through his hair, staring at his feet. When he raises his gaze up to mine, I want to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. But I don't. _

_"Then why are you fighting me on this? I'm just going hunting! I used to do this every single day, remember? Oh wait, you were too busy with your bread and pastries and townies!" _

_The moment I say the words I regret them. I know it's not true. I know Peeta always watched out for me, even before we knew one another. _

_"Is that what you think of me?" He asks quietly, the pain in his voice breaking my heart. "You know what? Fine. Go hunting. See if I give a shit. I'll be here with our _children_." _

_"Is that what it is?" I ask, trying and failing to mask my anger. _

_"You're pregnant," he points out the obvious. _

_"I hunted while I was pregnant with the twins!" _

_"It's different." _

_"How is this different Peeta?" _

_"There are still people out there who want us dead," he explains. "There's no way we can know for certain what every single citizen's agenda is." _

_"I can protect myself," I huff. _

_"It's not just about you anymore! You're carrying our child Katniss!" _

_"I'm barely a month pregnant!" _

_His shoulders slump, and I wish that this entire argument never happened. _

_He looks back up to me, and this time, I see a mix of anger and sadness. I want to take it away. But all I seem to be doing is making it worse. He's not helping either. _

_"If you love me and our kids, you won't go out into the woods," he gives me an ultimatum. _

_"That's not fair!" _

_"You said you'd choose our family over hunting," he reminds me quietly. _

_"But I don't have to choose. I'm coming right back after I hunt. And how can you expect me to answer that? Of course I love you! Of course I love our children! How dare you!" _

_"Well what's it going to be Katniss? Are you going hunting or are you going to listen to the pleas of your husband and stay?" _

_How did this spiral so badly so quick? In all honesty, I don't need to hunt. I don't even need to go be alone, I'm perfectly happy at home. It's the fact that he's so vehemently disagreeing with me that makes me angry. _

_"I'm going hunting." _

_He looks at me for a few seconds, I mean really looks. I see his eyes well up, and I cringe knowing I'm the cause. His request isn't even all that outrageous. He just wants me home. I'm pregnant and we have two infants to take care of. _

_Without a word, he turns, opens the door, and walks down the hall. He left the door open, so I watch as he darts into the nursery for a moment then flies down the stairs. When he slams the door, the sound reverberates through the house, reinforcing my loneliness. _

I can't bring myself to move. I can't think right now. Instead of me going hunting, Peeta's the one who just walked out the door. Granted, if that argument had gone on any longer, I'm sure both of us would have said even more things just to hurt one another. Things that aren't true at all.

I toss my jacket on the bed. I obviously can't go hunting now, and I find that doesn't even bother me. Peeta left. Peeta left, and I'm all alone. Again.

A few minutes later, I find myself in a rocking chair in the nursery. The kids have fallen asleep, and I slowly rock back and forth as I play through the fight in my head time and again. Why couldn't I see that he was just trying to protect me? That I'm carrying our baby, and that should be our focus. That he wants me around, even if I'd only be gone for a couple hours.

I have no idea how much time passes before I'm woken by the phone. I groggily pick myself up out of the chair and answer it in the guest bedroom across the hall.

"Hello?"

"Katniss?"

"Nan?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What is it?" I ask, perplexed as to why he's calling me.

"It's Peeta."

WIth those two words, I feel my world crumbling around me.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt? Where is he Nan? Tell me!"

"Calm down sis," he soothes.

"NAN! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!"

"He's, uh, here, at my house."

"I'm on my way."

"Wait!" He stops me before I hang up. "I called Prim. She should be there any minute to babysit."

"Thanks."

True to Nan's word, Prim appear on my doorstep moments later.

"Prim, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Nan just told me I had to get over here so you could go to his house. Katniss, what happened?"

"Peeta and I got in a fight," I admit sadly. "He stormed out of the house."

"I'll take care of the twins. Go get Peeta."

"Thanks, little duck."

As soon as I'm out the door, I sprint. I don't even bother using the steps down from the porch, just leaping over them onto the front lawn.

It takes me a couple minutes to reach Nan's place, and I don't even bother knocking. I just barrel through the front door.

"Nan! Where are you!"

"In here," I hear him call out.

I follow his voice and find him in the kitchen. I step in and he darts his eyes down and to the right.

When I turn to see what he was motioning to, I find my husband.

He's passed out on the kitchen floor. There's an empty bottle of some kind of liquor haphazardly dropped at his side. His right hand looks bloody and bruised.

"What the fuck happened Nan?"

"I got home and found him punching the wall." He points to the wall and I see what he means. There's at least five distinct, fist shaped holes. "I tried to stop him but he didn't even know I was there. After a couple minutes he passed out, and I caught him and laid him down. Then I called you."

"Oh my god," I gasp, my hand over my heart as it beats a million times a minute. "This is all my fault."

And just like that, my brother-in-law has to deal with me emotionally and physically breaking down. I sink to my knees, a waterfall of tears flowing down my cheeks, my eyes never averting from my unconscious husband.

I feel Nan gently wrap his arm around my shoulder. I lean into him and he lets me cry.

Soon, Rye shows up, and he and Nan decide to help me by carrying Peeta back to our house.

First, they help me clean him up, making sure his hand is okay.

The walk home seems like it takes an eternity. Each step I take, my guilt multiplies. Sure, Peeta is to blame for this as well, but my stubbornness is what escalated it. Well, we were both being stubborn, but I'm fairly certain now that if the roles were reversed, and it was Peeta who wanted to go out somewhere without me, I would've reacted just like he did.

An hour later, Peeta's in our bed and I'm lying next to him, refusing to sleep.

He stirs a bit, and I know he's about to wake up.

Opening his eyes, he catches my gaze. The pain in them is unbearable.

"Peeta," I whisper, running my hand through his hair.

For the first time ever, he reaches up, grabs my hand, and pushes it back towards me. He doesn't even want me touching him.

He turns over onto his other side, showing me his back.

"Peeta, please, let's talk about this," I beg.

The silence between us is unbearable.

After a minute or so, he abruptly stands up. He takes his pillow with him.

"What are you doing?" I ask frantically.

"I'll be in the guest bedroom," he tells me without looking at me. His tone is devoid of emotion.

I know if I plead, he'll only get more resolute, and it'll get me nowhere. Before he leaves, he walks to his nightstand and grabs something out of it, maneuvering so I can't see what he's doing. Then he's gone, and I hear him softly close the door to the guest room across the hall from the nursery where I took Nan's call earlier.

I sit there, on our bed, frozen, for at least a half hour before I work up the courage to face him.

I creep down the hallway, and am relieved when I see a sliver of light from underneath the door.

I turn the knob and simultaneously knock, knowing if I stay outside and knock he'd never let me in.

Either he doesn't hear me or he doesn't care. He doesn't acknowledge my arrival in any way.

I slowly walk towards the bed. He's sitting up, the lamp on the nigh stand bathing the room in soft light.

It's when I realize what he's reading that I start to cry again.

He's reading the letter I wrote him not too long ago.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

He sighs heavily. He doesn't want to talk? Fine. I'll do all the talking.

"I fucked up," I begin. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so mad. Honestly I don't even care about hunting all that much anymore. I guess I just didn't like you arguing with me. Also, I know it might be a bit of a cop out, but my hormones are all out of whack."

He slightly nods, still not looking at me. I take a deep breath and try again.

"I can apologize a million times if you want me to. But think about this. Since we became a couple, besides hospital visits, we've never spent a night not in the same bed. I don't know about you, but I don't want that to ever happen."

"I'm sorry too," he finally says, his voice barely audible. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have tried to stop you. You love hunting, and it's unfair for me to ask you to not do something you love."

"Sure, I love hunting," I admit. He slides over a bit, a subtle invitation for me to sit on the bed with him. I do. "But I love you about a billion times more. I love our children a billion times more. I could care less if I never hunt again, as long as I have you."

Finally, he turns to me. The determination on his face takes my breath away, quite literally.

"You'll _always _have me Katniss."

Then, he kisses me. It's short and sweet, but I can feel the love radiating between us.

"I'm sorry," I keep repeating as I give him a series of quick pecks all over his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," he coos, wrapping me in his arms. "It's okay. We're okay. I love you."

"I love you too," I sob.

I grasp his arm and gently cradle his hand. Looking into his eyes, I place a gentle kiss on every cut and scrape that I was the cause of.

"So am I forgiven?" I ask, a small smile on my face. He returns it before speaking.

"As long as I am too."

"Of course," I smile bigger. Then, I remember something, and frown a bit. "If I _ever _catch you drinking like that again, you're going to have to wear a parka to bed because I'm going to be one cold bitch."

"I know," he nods sadly. "I wasn't thinking straight. I can't believe I just left you like that."

"It's okay," I repeat his mantra. "It's all over now."

He smiles and we kiss again.

"You want to know something? I like how we never, ever let the sun set on an argument. Sure we may fight now and then, but in the end, our love is stronger than anything."

He looks awestruck at my words.

"I see you were reading my letter," I tease as I pick up the piece of paper.

"Um, yeah."

"Well?"

"It was beautiful, just like the other one in my nightstand."

"Good. Because every single word is true."

"I know."

"Well there's something I'd like to talk about that was in the letter," I tell him seriously.

"What?"

"Right here," I point. He reads what I'm referring to and grins, matching my own facial expression. "_I love when you take control when we're in bed together. I can't tell you how much it turns me on_," I read it aloud.

"What about that part?" He goads me a bit.

"I think it's about time you proved me right," I smirk.

His jaw drops. I roll my eyes.

"In other words, pick your wife up, take her to your bed, rip off all her clothes, and make her _yours_. Hard. Repeatedly."

_**A/N: So yeah, that was a little more angsty than my usual stuff, but it all resolved in the end. I'm a firm believer in never going to bed angry, and besides, it's always fun when these two make up in their own special way. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and support on both of my current stories. The next chapter of 'Not All Who Wander Are Lost' is about half finished. I'll probably get around to it sometime tomorrow. **_

_**Again, thanks for reading. **_


	4. Moving Day

"No, that goes in the guest bedroom," I tell Nan. He rolls his eyes but dutifully picks the box back up and heads up the stairs.

Today, we're starting to move into our new house. Once our family and friends found out we were building it, it magically got done ridiculously fast.

I'm directing everyone today, a clipboard in my hands, barking out orders left and right. Peeta refuses to allow me to do any physical labor. I can't honestly say I mind.

Almost all the furniture is brand new. We're keeping our old house in Victor's Village. Mostly, we'll use it to house guests, family, and friends, but I'm sure sometime we'll need to use it.

The house turned out, well, perfectly. It looks like it belongs here, on the shores of the lake. We used lumber from the woods outside 12 to build it. Inside, it's warm and homely, but Beetee, as promised, has been hard at work installing all kinds of gadgetry. The one that I'm most excited about is the security measures he's installed in both the twins' nursery and the nursery we built for the baby I'm currently lugging around. He even put in night vision cameras, so Peeta and I can check in on our children right from our bed.

"Where does this one go Kat?" Peeta asks me. I can't see his face as it's hidden by the box he's holding.

"Our linen closet," I check it off on my list.

He begins to walk by me to the stairs, but I reach out and grab his shirt. I pull him down and kiss him.

"What was that for?" He smiles.

"What, I need a reason to kiss my husband?" I smile back.

"No, certainly not, Mrs. Mellark."

With that, I kiss him again before slapping him on the butt.

"Get moving," I chide playfully.

Soon it's midday and I declare a stoppage so everybody can be fed. We eat outside by the lake, the sun shining down from a clear blue sky.

I finish my sandwich, Josh propped on my shoulder, and glance at Peeta next to me.

He's making funny faces at Eve and she's having a ball. He blows a raspberry on her tummy and she bursts out with her baby laugh, causing everyone to look and grin.

"That's how your mommy reacts too," he tells her. I slap his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I _do not _react like that," I say indignantly, sticking my chin up in the air with defiance.

"Oh yea?" He smirks. He turns back to Eve. "Shall we see if mommy is telling the truth baby? Yeah? Sorry Kat, your daughter thinks you're lying."

He takes me by surprise when he leans over and somehow manages to blow a raspberry on _my _tummy. The giggles that escape my mouth are entirely involuntary.

"Aha!" He declares triumphantly. "You were right my beautiful girl. I guess you take after her, huh?"

"You caught me off guard!"

"How else was I supposed to get a genuine reaction out of you?" He grins. Looking around, I realize almost everyone is watching us with huge smiles on their faces.

"What?" I shrug at them. "Eat your food!"

We all laugh and I can't help but think this is what my life is going to be like for the next sixty or so years. Spending my days with my family and friends. Laughing at the smallest things. Raising our children with Peeta. Being surrounded by loved ones.

I remember back to the Reaping, when I volunteered for Prim. I knew what I was doing, and when I took her place, I never expected to see 12 again. I resigned myself to dying in the Arena so that my baby sister could live the life she deserves.

But fate had other plans. Those were in the form of the blond haired, blue eyed boy sitting next to me in the grass.

He went into the Arena prepared to never come out too. Except he was prepared to do whatever it took to make sure that I was the one who went home. From the second he was Reaped, that was his only goal. My survival.

I'm well aware that logically, we shouldn't be here right now. Not only did we go into the Arena and come out together, we fought and eventually led a revolution. Both of us received multiple injuries and wounds along the way, but we always made it back to one another.

I'm also fully aware of how lucky I am. Peeta would just shrug it off, but I know it's true. From Peeta being willing to listen to why I lied to none of our injuries being too serious, I know we've literally dodged a lot of bullets getting here. The thing that I feel most lucky about, however, is our children.

Whenever I hold them, or look at them, or even think about them, my heart skips a beat. Sometimes I lose myself gazing at how beautiful and perfect they are. Peeta gave me this wonderful gift, the gift of a family.

After lunch the moving resumes. By the time the sun starts to set, we're almost completely moved in. Most of our volunteers head home. Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Prim, Peeta's parents and brothers, and my mom stay behind. Peeta fires up the grill and I start making a huge salad with Annie and Prim's help. Johanna scoffed when I asked her to help. Typical.

We decide to utilize our huge wrap around porch, so everyone finds a seat and laughter fills the air as we eat.

Peeta is telling his brothers and Finnick a funny story about the twins. A few days ago I had morning sickness and they picked that exact moment to both soil their diapers. Peeta was almost tearing his hair out trying to do a million things at once, and I ended up on the bathroom floor laughing so hard I thought I was going to cry.

Suddenly, my finely tuned hearing registers a twig snapping maybe fifty feet away.

"Hey kid, got any leftovers?"

Everyone turns at the voice, and, standing near the front steps is the President.

"Haymitch!" I yelp, immediately darting out of my seat, bounding down the steps, and almost tackling him. We haven't seen him in a few weeks, and we all missed him terribly.

"Hey sweetheart," he smiles as he hugs me back. He gives me a soft, almost fatherly kiss on the cheek. "Nice place you got here."

"Thank you," I smile back. I wrap my arms around his arm and escort him up to the porch. "No protection detail?" I ask, looking around for his usual retinue.

"Nah, I told them to stay at my house in the Village. I wanted to come here as Haymitch, not as the President."

"Well you always have a place to stay here," Peeta grins as he gives Haymitch a hug.

After he's greeted everyone, I fix him a plate, and he sits down next to me. Without even asking, he reaches down into they playpen we have set up and scoops Eve into his arms, giving her a soft kiss on the head.

"I missed you," he whispers to her. She's recognized him quickly and her face lights up. "I hope you've been giving your mommy a hard time. Lord knows she's an expert at dishing it out herself."

The joy I feel watching my mentor with my daughter is indescribable. He truly loves my children, and they love him right back. It's like he was meant to be their godfather.

Eventually, Peeta and I put the twins to sleep in their new nursery. Everyone departs, promising to come over in the morning to finish odds and ends. Soon, it's just Peeta, Haymitch and me. We sit on the porch, looking out over the lake. It's illuminated by a radiant full moon. The peacefulness is exactly what Peeta and I craved.

"So how's everything in the other Districts?" Peeta asks.

"Coming along," Haymitch answers. "It's been a tough transition, trying to create an entirely new government, but the support we get from the citizens is overwhelming."

"Sorry we turned down the Governor's job," Peeta says quietly.

"Whoa whoa whoa there kid," Haymitch puts his hand up to stop Peeta. "You are exactly where you're needed. Right here. With your family. Besides, I honestly wouldn't want you to take the job."

"What? Why not?" I ask.

"You really think I want to have to listen to you bitch and moan to me?" He teases.

We laugh and I jokingly punch his upper arm.

"There is one thing I need to speak with you two about," he says seriously.

"Okay," Peeta and I say in unison.

"I need you to come to the Capitol next week."

Even hearing the word 'Capitol' sends a shiver down my spine. Haymitch notices.

"I know," he nods sympathetically.

"Why?" Peeta asks the obvious.

"Beetee, Plutarch and I have been planning a television special," he explains. "The people, well, got used to seeing you two on TV. We'd like it if you would agree to do an interview."

"With Caesar Flickerman?" I can't hide the disdain in my voice.

"No."

"Then who?"

"Effie."

Once Peeta and I climb into our new bed in our new house, Haymitch has headed back to the District. Peeta wraps me up in his arms with my head on his chest. He gently kisses the crown of my head.

"You were a pretty good foreman today," he smiles.

"Johanna didn't really like doing what she was told," I grin.

"Either way, we're almost completely moved in."

"I know. It's almost surreal. I remember when you showed me the nursery and told me your idea to build this house. There were a few times between then and now I thought it'd never be possible."

"I promised you we would," he points out. "You know I do everything I can to not break a promise to you."

"That you do," I confirm, kissing his bare chest.

"So, um, about this whole interview thing," he starts unsurely. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't really know yet," I honestly answer. "I know going back to the Capitol will be tough, but at least we have each other and the kids."

"Remember the first time we went there?" He whispers.

I nod.

"I thought I'd never see 12 again," he continues.

"You were already planning on dying to save me," I state. It's not a question.

"Yeah," he nods guiltily. "Even if you were, um, well, cold to me to begin with."

"I knew if I got to know you it would make it that much harder…..," I can't continue the sentence.

"To kill me," he finishes. It's not accusatory. He's just stating the facts.

"Yeah," it's my turn to nod guiltily.

"You don't need to feel bad about it," he assures me. "In case you forgot, I did tell you to kill me and go home when they revoked the rule change."

"I know. When you let me go after the trakerjacker incident and fought Cato, I figured it out. You were the only person in that Arena trying to get somebody else other than themselves out alive."

Silence envelops us, and I inwardly curse myself for bringing up our rocky beginning. Truthfully, no matter what he says, I think I'll always feel guilty. Guilty for not believing in him. Guilty for lying, for breaking his heart.

I hate that we have to go to the Capitol. I'm excited to see Effie, which blows my mind, but the Capitol is something completely different. The people there aren't the hugest supporters of the Rebellion. They're terrified of what the rest of the Districts will do to them now that Snow is gone. Now that the Districts aren't under the Capitol's thumb, bending to their every whim.

Not only was the Capitol where we were taken after we were reaped, it's also where Gale's trial was held.

It seems like it was so long ago, but in reality it's only been a matter of months. I remember the crowds outside the courthouse. I remember the looks Gale gave me during the proceedings. I remember breaking down on the stand telling the story of how Gale almost took everything from me. I remember the verdict, him getting sentenced to death.

I wasn't lying to Peeta when I said that I'd left Gale behind, that the part of my life involving him was over. But it still brings various emotions bubbling to the surface when I think about the Gale I met in the woods all those years ago, to the Gale that tried to kill us. It's like he was two different people. Or maybe I just never knew him at all.

Hopefully we won't have to spend all that much time in the Capitol. In my opinion, we could never set foot in it again and that would be perfectly fine. I love our home. I love 12, the woods, the lake, the serenity. The Capitol is cold, uniform, unwelcoming.

As I slowly drift off to sleep, my husband's arms protectively on my stomach where our third child slowly grows, I know that in the end we'll be okay.

Because, as always, we have each other.


	5. Firsts

The first time it happens, it's three in the morning and I'm changing Josh. Eve is fast asleep, as is Peeta back in our bedroom.

I'm quietly singing to him as I clean and change him, tickling him as I go. His smile is worth it.

When I'm finishing putting his diaper on, I fall silent. That's when it happens.

"Mama."

I freeze.

Are my ear playing tricks on me?

"Mama."

No, they're not.

I'm suddenly overwhelmed. Josh just spoke. He just said his first word. I'd be lying if I said it doesn't make me extremely happy that his first word was 'mama'.

"What did you say baby?" I coax gently.

He reaches his hands up towards me, and I scoop him up and put him on my shoulder, looking into his expressive eyes.

His tiny, pudgy hand grazes my cheek ever so gently.

"Mama," he whispers.

"Oh baby," I gasp, peppering him with kisses as he smiles and giggles. "Mama loves you so much."

I want to stay here, just like this, but his eyes are already drooping again. So much like his father. I walk over to his crib and tuck him in. When I lean over far enough, he grasps the end of my braid, looking at it in wonder.

"Goodnight Josh," I whisper, kissing him softly. "I love you."

I'm a little disappointed he doesn't respond until I realize he's already fast asleep. I spend a minute or so just staring down at him, my perfect baby boy.

Walking back to our bedroom, I know I have to wake Peeta. If he finds out in the morning that our son said his first word and I chose to wait to tell him, I'm sure he'd be a little miffed.

"Peeta," I say softly, leaning over and putting my lips next to his ear. "Baby wake up."

"Mmm Kat," he moans and I kiss his ear. His eyes pop open. "Hey, what's going on? Is everything okay? Is it the kids? Are you nauseous?"

I stop his rambling with a kiss. He knows the drill and shuts his mouth theatrically.

"Nothing's wrong," I assure him. "In fact, I have to tell you something amazing about our son."

"What about Josh?"

"I was changing him a few minutes ago," I take a deep breath, "and he said his first word."

Peeta's eyes predictably go wide in shock, then his whole face explodes with happiness.

"Really?"

I nod.

"Well don't keep me waiting. What'd he say?"

I sit down on the bed, taking his hand in mine. He waits.

"Mama."

"Oh Katniss," he smiles. "That _is_ amazing. I wish I was there."

"I know. The first time he said it I thought I was hearing things. Then he said it again."

"I knew he'd say mama before dada," Peeta grins. "He's a sucker for his mom, just like his old man."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if Eve's first word is dada. I think her goal in life is to prove she loves you more than I do."

We both chuckle. It's true. While we know our twins love their parents, and, obviously, vice-versa, it's no secret that Josh is a mama's boy and Eve's a daddy's girl.

"You're not jealous of our daughter, are you?" He teases.

"Very funny Peeta. But she and I love you in _very _different ways. You're her father. She knows you protect her, love her. Not to mention how much of a pushover you are with her."

"Hey, it's not my fault she reminds me of you. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a pretty big pushover when it comes to both my girls."

"No argument here."

"So you explained how Eve loves me. What about you?"

I shake my head laughing.

"Well I also know you protect me, that you love me. But I'm pretty sure the fact that I want to rip your clothes off 24/7 sets me apart. Not to mention all your spectacular qualities. The way you look at me. The way your face lights up when I walk in a room."

He pulls me down for a kiss, and electricity sparks between us when our lips meet. Soon, I feel his hands fumbling with the bottom of my negligee. I pause for a moment, straddle him, cross my arms, and lift my negligee over my head, tossing it to the floor. I'm completely naked now. All he has on are boxers.

I can feel his erection pressing against my thigh and I smirk at him, one of my hands fondling my breast while the other is being gently kissed by my husband, his smooches centered around my wedding ring.

I remove my hand from my chest and reach down between my legs. I slowly, tantalizingly stroke him through his boxers. From the look on his face I know how much he loves it.

Lifting myself up a bit, I grasp the top of his boxers and slide them down his legs. Before I resume my position, I lean down and kiss his stump gently, kissing every bit of exposed skin. He sighs blissfully.

Finally, I deem us ready, and resume my position straddling him. Only this time, when I lower myself, I grasp his cock and guide it into my wet folds, both of us moaning as he fills me up. I bask in the feeling of having him inside me, refusing to move while he's all the way in.

A few times since we got married I started to worry that somehow, someday, our lovemaking would become stale or routine. Day in and day out he proves me wrong. Sometimes we go slow, like right now, as the world around us melts away. It's just me and him. Other times we're both filled with uncontrollable lust. Those are the times where we end up fucking without even going near our bed. The kitchen counter. One of the Adirondack chairs on the front porch. The couch. The stairs. The hallway, any hallway. On the grass in our yard. One time we were so animalistic we almost tore the bathroom sink right out of the wall.

While I love having sex with my husband either way, sometimes we both need to take it slow and explore one another. My body has begun the changes it will go through during the pregnancy, and Peeta's reaping the rewards of my boobs getting bigger again.

Speaking of, both of his hands are currently filled with my breasts. Every time he brushes against one of my nipples I can't help but moan.

Lifting myself up a bit again, I begin to thrust downward, closing my eyes and using his chest to steady me as I ride him.

"Oh my god," he mumbles. "That feels _so _good Kat."

"You're telling me," I smirk back.

Soon he expertly flips me onto my back. My legs automatically wrap around him as he enters me again, and I wonder if my body will ever be fully prepared for his size. I hope not.

"Peeta," I get his attention.

"Yeah?" He momentarily stops.

"Go slow. Please." My voice sounds so meek, full of pleading.

He listens, and I soon find that when he pushes into me ever so slowly, it increases my pleasure ten fold. It's almost like slow-motion.

"Um, uh, Kat?"

"Hmm?" It's all I can manage at the moment.

"This is - um - well - I'm not going to last much longer."

"It's okay," I cradle his cheek with my left hand. "Let it go."

He does, and a few minutes later, he climaxes while I make sure he's as far inside me as he can get. The look of absolute joy and pleasure on his face when he comes always gets me going.

"That was amazing," I smile up at him.

"I couldn't agree more. Except it's your turn to come Kat."

He doesn't give me a chance to answer. He pulls out and almost immediately fills the void with his fingers. One toys with the spot that always leads me to earth shattering climaxes while two more dart in an out of me.

"One more," I beg, biting my bottom lip. "Please baby. One more."

I feel a third finger slide in, and I have to clamp my mouth shut with my hand to avoid screaming in ecstasy.

When I do reach my peek, Peeta doesn't stop for a second. I writhe and my eyes roll to the back of my head, but he refuses to let up.

Eventually, when I'm as spent as he is, he crawls back up to my face and we kiss hungrily.

He lies back down and I snuggle into him, propping my chin on his chest so I can look up at him.

"I love you," I quietly declare with emotion, softly kissing his chest that's still covered in a sheen of sweat from our lovemaking. Our room is filled with the distinct scent of the two of us, the result of our intimacy. It's become so familiar, but it never ceases to put a smile on my face.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Do you know what your first word was?"

He thinks for a few moments.

"I don't know for sure, but my dad always told me it was 'frosting'. But he said I pronounced it more like 'frawsing'."

I can't help but giggle at the thought of tiny Peeta uttering his first words. It's fitting it was something to do with baking.

"What about you?" He asks.

I have to think for a moment like him.

"'Arrow'," I tell him. He smiles. "Like you, I couldn't pronounce it right. I'm told I said 'aye-whoa'."

"My huntress," he beams with pride.

"My baker," I beam back, matching his expression.

I shift so I can kiss him, and it soon turns heated.

Just when we're about to go for round two, the baby monitor crackles to life.

It's obviously Eve, and she's obviously awake and either hungry or in need of a change.

"I've got this," he declares as he gets out of bed. "Do you want to join?"

I shake my head as it plops down onto a pillow while I continue to enjoy our post-coital calm.

"No. It's your turn, Peeta. Maybe she'll decide to try and outdo her brother."

"We can only hope," he replies over his shoulder as he slips on his boxers and walks to the door.


	6. The Unthinkable

"Now I'm positive my next guests need no introduction."

Peeta and I are waiting in the wings, watching as Effie gets the crowd excited to see us. While we're both a little on edge, and more than a little anxious to get this over with, a small part of us likes the irony that we're about to be interviewed on the same stage Caesar Flickerman used. Except this time, there are no more Games. No more slaughter. No more war.

Yesterday, when we left 12 on the train, it was a bittersweet moment. We of course took the kids with us. They're in a back room with their Aunt Annie and Uncle Finnick. We loved showing them the landscapes of the different Districts we passed through, both smiling at their wide-eyed innocence and curiosity.

"These two very special individuals are known to us all. We first met them when they were thrust into the Hunger Games. Sitting right here on this stage, he professed his undying love for her to an entire nation. But nobody was more shocked than she was. They've had their high and their lows, but through it all, their love sustained them. They're Hunger Games Victors, soldiers of the Rebellion, Generals-in-command, and represent the hope of entire nation. But, to them, the most important titles they have are those of husband, wife, and parents. Ladies, gentlemen, it is with the upmost honor and humility that I invite Peeta and Katniss Mellkark onto the stage."

The roars from the audience are familiar, but now that we're actually going to give a completely honest interview, they mean a lot more than before. It seems like a million cameras flash the second we appear. Gripping Peeta's hand, we walk to Effie. She gives me a hug and we kiss on the cheek. She gives Peeta the same treatment, then motions for us to sit on the couch.

"Thank you for coming," she smiles.

"It's an honor Effie," I tell her honestly. She smiles wider, pride evident in her eyes.

"So," she begins, "what have you two been up to since the end of the war?" It's a funny question, since she knows exactly what we've been up to.

"Well we're back in District 12," Peeta answers. "It's been difficult but rewarding as we rebuild where we grew up. But we look at it like a fresh start, an opportunity to create a place worth living."

"That's wonderful," she gushes. Turning to me, she speaks. "And you, Katniss? How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Well I've kept busy. Taking care of two infant twins isn't the easiest job in the world." Everyone chuckles. "Peeta and I also built ourselves a new house, so we were both occupied with the design and construction."

"How are the Mellark twins?" It's hard to miss the sparkle in her eyes. She's a completely different person when she's around Josh and Eve. It's amazing to watch.

"They're great," I smile pridefully. "Actually, both of them said their first words recently."

"Oh my! Will you tell us what they were?"

"Well, Josh was first. He said 'mama'." I think back to that moment and how exhilarated I still feel about it.

"And Eve?"

"She followed in her brother's footsteps quickly," Peeta responds. "Not even six hours after Josh spoke, she called me 'dada'."

We hear swoons and awws from the crowd and grin.

"They're very lucky to have you two as their parents."

"Thank you. They're lucky to have an Aunt as great as you Effie," I honestly say. She looks incredibly moved. "They miss you, you know. Sometimes you'll be on TV and they see you. They try to reach for you. It's insufferably cute."

"I miss them too," she almost whispers, all of us briefly forgetting we're currently live.

I turn to Peeta and we have a quick conversation with our eyes. While we haven't attempted to hide it, most of the country is still unaware that I'm currently carrying our third child. We figured we'd pre-empt the media and just get it out there, like last time.

"We also have a little piece of news to share," Peeta smirks.

Everyone seems to be on the edge of their seats waiting.

I turn and look straight into my husband's eyes. I spend almost every minute, both awake and asleep, with him, but it never ceases to overwhelm me when I see the love he has for me in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

The crowd explodes, going wild. Cheering, chanting, clapping, and a myriad of other loud noises. We just smile and oblige them with a quick peck on the lips. Eventually everyone settles down.

"That's fantastic!" Effie chirps. Of course, she knew, but she's playing her part to perfection.

"We think so," I shrug casually. Peeta chuckles and kisses me on the cheek. I blush.

"I hope it's a girl," Peeta declares.

"I hope-"

I'm interrupted by a man standing up in the middle of the crowd.

Before anyone comprehends what's happening, he yells out.

"LONG LIVE SNOW!"

Then, a heat so intense it reminds of waking up with the forest on fire in the Arena engulfs me.

My world goes black.

The first thing I recognize as I come to is screaming. It sounds as if a million people are all crying out in anguish, and I'm instantly terrified. I strain to open my eyes, and when I do, nothing prepares me for what I see.

The huge studio is in tatters. Broken pieces of chairs are scattered everywhere, and when my eyesight comes into focus, I notice the dead bodies. Arms, legs, heads, and other pieces of flesh have been ripped from their previous owners.

That guy blew himself, and most of the studio, to kingdom come.

I realize I'm on the floor of the stage. Shifting my gaze, I discover Peeta is in front of me, effectively shielding me. He has his pistol out, and he's scanning all over the place on high alert. I feel a body next to me, and turn my head to find Effie, still unconscious, right beside me. Peeta must have dragged both of us here to protect us.

"Peeta?" I whisper hoarsely. "Peeta?"

"Kat," I hear his relieved voice, but he doesn't stop being vigilant for a second. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I nod, even if he can't see me.

"How's Effie?"

"She's out," I answer. I put two fingers to her neck and find her pulse. "She's alive."

I shift to try and move.

"No," Peeta says firmly. "Stay right there."

I listen and stay put, no matter how much I want to get the hell out of here.

After a few moments, I see and hear medical personnel and soldiers flooding the studio, rescuing people who are still alive and starting to give them medical care.

Finally, once he's sure we're now at least relatively safe, Peeta lowers his gun and turns to me. The first thing we do is kiss - a desperate, relieved, frantic kiss.

When we pull away, we both have the same thought and end up blurting it out simultaneously.

"The kids!"

Peeta quickly hauls me up and we almost run off the stage in the direction of where Annie and Finnick were keeping the twins, motioning for a medic to take care of Effie.

We deftly maneuver through the hallways, not even caring when we bump into people. This is all so surreal - one moment we're happily talking about our baby, and the next a bomb explodes and everything turns into carnage.

Finding the door to where Finnick, Annie, and the twins are, Peeta doesn't waste any time. Without so much as pausing, he kicks the door in.

Entering the room, we both gasp, and I feel my knees failing. Peeta catches me and lowers me to the floor.

The same floor where our best friends, Finnick and Annie, are both lying bloody and unconscious.

The stroller we left the twins in is empty.

My stomach drops and my heart leaps into my throat. Peeta goes to check on our friends while I begin frantically tearing the room apart piece by piece looking for my babies. But I know, deep down, that it's futile.

Peeta seems to reach the same decision at the same time. As I'm trying to rip the mirror off the wall, I feel his strong arms around me, pinning my own arms to my side. I feel his warm breath near my ear as he whispers.

"Finnick and Annie are alive," he tells me, his voice noticeably quivering with shock and fear.

"Peeta," I choke out, already crying in full force.

"I know," he manages to whisper back.

Our twins are gone. Our children have been taken. All of my worst fears have come true.

For the second time today, I pass out.

This time, when I wake, I'm met with defining silence. Looking around, I notice I'm in our bedroom in 12 by the lake. Huh? Last thing I remember is being in the Capitol, conducting our interview with Ef - Oh my god. The kids.

I start hyperventilating and that's when I see Peeta in a chair right by my side. He quickly gets up and begins soothing me, worming his way into bed behind me and enveloping me in his embrace.

"Shhh," he whispers as he kisses the crown of my head. My face is buried in his chest, my knuckles white from gripping his shirt so hard.

"Our babies Peeta," I croak. "They took our babies!"

He doesn't respond. He knows as well as I do no words will help in this situation.

I have no idea how long we stay like this. I frankly don't care. My children are god knows where with god knows who. We don't even know if they're alive.

We're their parents. We're supposed to protect them. I don't blame Finnick and Annie. Not one bit. We trust them with all our lives. It wouldn't have mattered who was in that room watching the twins. The result would, sadly, have been the same.

I'm brought back to the present by a soft knock on the open door of our bedroom. Craning my neck, I turn to see who it is.

Finnick, Haymitch, Johanna, Madge, Lt. Manning, and General Quentin are all assembled. They all allow me to compose myself a bit, turning in Peeta's lap so we're both facing them.

"Are you ready sir?" Quentin asks.

"I am," Peeta responds.

"Ready for what?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

Peeta clambers off the bed, momentarily ignoring my question. He goes straight for the closet and I hear the safe we installed click open. Manning joins him and they soon begin producing all sorts of weapons. Assault rifles. Pistols. Bows and arrows. Grenades.

"Somebody tell me what the fuck is going on! Why are not trying to find my children! And how are we back in 12?"

Peeta walks back over to the bed and sits down, taking my hand in his. I look into his eye and I can see the determination, the fearlessness I know he sometimes tries to keep hidden away shining back at me.

"You broke down at the studio," he explains gently. "We took a hovercraft home right away. We've been home for a day now."

A day? I was out for a day?

"You mean we've been sitting around here for an entire fucking day while our children are missing!" I scream at Peeta. "Give me my bow and arrows right fucking now!"

"No," he responds evenly.

"Fuck you Peeta!" I instantly regret the words, but soldier on anyways. "Since all you cowards don't seem to give a shit about my kids, I'm going to go get them back!"

"Kat, listen to me."

I huff and scowl.

"Katniss Mellark!" His voice becomes stern. He so rarely uses it with me that it honestly surprises me. But every single he does take this tone, I know to shut up and listen.

"Okay, firstly, we know exactly where the twins are."

"How?" I sob, losing it again.

"We got a ransom video. They're alive."

"From who!?"

"We don't know that yet. Beetee traced the origin and he's working on ID'ing the kidnappers."

"Where are they? What do they want?"

"They're - they're," Peeta has trouble saying the words. My fear grows exponentially. "They're in the Arena Kat. Our Arena."

"What do you mean in the Arena?"

"That's where they were taken to. In the ransom video they were right in front of the Cornucopia."

This can't be happening. The one place I never wanted my children to even know exists is the Arena Peeta and I fought and almost died in.

"I want to see the video," I demand.

"Kat," Peeta sighs.

"I want to see the video," I repeat with the same voice.

Peeta nods and Finnick hands him one of Beetee's tablet computers. He presses play and holds it so I can see it.

_Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Mellark! _The voice is off-camera. The screen fades from black to reveal, as Peeta told me, the Cornucopia.

_As you can probably guess, we have your precious children. _

I see them. They're alive. They seem uninjured, but that doesn't help calm me at all. It just makes me all the more furious that they're in such a dangerous situation without their parents.

_Why don't you come on back to the Arena? It'll be loads of fun. You can relive your glory days as Tributes!" _

I almost knock the tablet out of Peeta's hands when I stab at the stop button.

Everybody remains silent, obviously waiting for my reaction.

"How fast can we get there?" I finally ask anyone and everyone.

"Two hours," Quentin replies.

I start to get out of bed, but Peeta stops me.

"No way, Kat. You're staying here. You need to take care of this baby," he points to my abdomen, "while I go get our twins."

"If you think you're going there, or anywhere, without me, then you're fucking crazy."

He opens his mouth but I stop him.

"No. I'm their mother. I carried them for nine months. I fed them from my own breast. I will not hesitate to beat the living shit out of you, or anyone for that matter, if you try to stand between me and my babies. I'll put an arrow into anybody's heart who even thinks about stopping me."

Peeta sighs heavily, and I know he knows that once my mind is made up, there's no swaying me. That is never more true when it comes to our kids.

"We're wasting time," Haymitch breaks the awkward silence. "Get dressed Katniss."

Everyone except Peeta walks downstairs and shuts our door behind them. I race to put on my tactical uniform and armor as Peeta does the same. I can see when our eyes meet that he's terribly worried. Not only does he have the burden of rescuing our children who are alive, he now has the added onus of protecting me and our unborn baby.

We step out onto the porch and find Manning's entire elite platoon of special forces soldiers standing in formation. When Peeta and I appear, they all salute crisply at the same time. Peeta and I snap to attention and return it.

"Ma'am," Manning says as he takes his place in front of his men. "Requesting permission to accompany you."

"Permission granted," I reply instantly.

Manning's First Sergeant steps forward and addresses us.

"Every single one of us will gladly give our lives so that your children can be reunited with their family. We're with you, Generals, until the very end."

I'm moved and taken aback, and can't stop my eyes from watering.

"Thank you," I eke out, decidedly un-soldierly. "Thank you all so much."

I unholster my sidearm, eject the magazine, check it, shove it back in, and rack the chamber loudly.

"Now let's go get my kids."


	7. Terrible Timing

Blinking my eyes a few times, they come into focus. I wearily rub them a bit to get rid of any residual sleepiness.

Once we got on the hovercraft, I was so anxious, worried, and fidgety that Peeta sat me down and forced me to try and take a nap. After I screamed at him for a good while, I finally gave up in the face of his unrelenting persistence.

Looking around, I see everyone else who is with us. Most of the soldiers are quietly talking amongst themselves and readying various gear. Johanna, Finnick, Haymitch and Lt. Manning are all talking, looking over a map of what appears to be the Arena. Peeta and I don't need to look. We know that place all too well.

Speaking of my husband, I find him sitting next to me, meticulously cleaning his rifle. When I look closer, however, I realize he's actually cleaning _my _rifle, making sure it's in tip-top shape. I see my sidearm, which he somehow sneakily got out of my holster without disturbing me, laying next to him field stripped. It warms my heart to see him making sure I have everything I need.

"Hey," he smiles sadly when he sees me staring at him. "You're up."

"Where are we?" I ask, glancing out the window.

"We're twenty minutes out," he answers as he snaps the lower receiver back onto my rifle and reaches for the magazine.

I just nod numbly. I'm still in shock about this entire situation.

"Where are we landing?"

"About a half mile from the Cornucopia," he nods to the map. "We're going to envelop the field, giving them no route to escape."

"Who's doing this to us Peeta? Who would kidnap innocent children?"

It's only after the words leave my mouth that I realize what I just asked. The Capitol would kidnap children. Well, the old Capitol at least. That's exactly how Peeta and I ended up in that godforsaken Arena in the first place.

"Alright, gear up. Lock and load!" Lt. Manning's booming void reverberates through the cabin. "Everyone check each other's equipment. There will be _no _fuck ups, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"This is unlike any other mission we've undertaken," he continues. "Our objective is simple. Retrieve the precious cargo and kill anyone who gets in our way. We have full shoot-on-sight parameters. Having said that, our secondary objective is to capture at least one of these bastards. But if it comes down to capturing an enemy or protecting the life of anyone on this hovercraft or, especially, the Mellark children, you are to immediately terminate said enemy. With _extreme_ prejudice. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly, Peeta stands up and moves next to Manning. Everyone sees he means to speak, so we all remain quiet.

"Every single one of you volunteered to come on this mission. I can't ever tell you what that means to Katniss and me. We have the upmost faith that we will do what is necessary. We trust everyone here to help us bring our kids home safe and sound."

There are silent nods and even a couple emotional whispered words.

"One last thing," Peeta holds up his index finger. "My wife is pregnant with our third chi-"

I cut him off.

"Peeta….."

"No," he shakes his head at me. "No, Kat." He turns back to everyone else. "My wife and children are the most important things to me in the world. I know you will help me by making sure my family doesn't come to any harm. Having said that, if my wife has even one single hair out of place because of something you did or didn't do, I hope you have your affairs in order. Now let's go get my children back to their mother."

"YES SIR!"

When he sits back down next me, he has a sheepish, almost embarrassed look.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I let my emotions take over."

I lift his chin with my thumb and forefinger so I'm looking into his eyes.

"No apology necessary. I can't imagine what you're feeling having me here while I'm pregnant. I just couldn't stand on the side and watch. Forgive me."

"I'd honestly be scared if you _didn't _insist on coming," he whispers. "That's not the girl I married."

"Glad we're on the same page." I give him a quick, reassuring peck on the lips.

Two minutes later we reach the Arena. I refuse to look out the window. It's bad enough we actually have to step foot in that horrifying arena of death again.

We land in a small clearing in the woods. Almost simultaneously, we all slam our magazines home and rack the slides on our rifles. Moving out silently, we make our way down the ramp and onto solid ground.

Everyone knows their job. No talking is necessary as we split up to start the mission.

Peeta, Johanna, Haymitch, Finnick and I fall into formation. I take point. There wasn't even a discussion, we just knew I had to be in the front. Finnick covers our rear.

I try my hardest so stay focused but it's much more difficult than I anticipated. My mind threatens to flash back to those terrifying days I spent here, fighting for my life and trying to get home alive. I will myself to stay in the present, but if my mind insists on drifting, I at least try to think of the relatively good times Peeta and I spent here. It was, after all, where I admitted to myself that I'm in love with him.

I hold up a clenched fist to signal our team to stop. We crouch down and Peeta appears next to me.

"What's up?" He whispers.

I point a hundred yards in front of us.

"Oh."

It's the field the Cornucopia is situated in. I count five heavily-armed guards patrolling.

Now, we wait. Since our route was the most direct, we're in position first. The other teams will squelch their radios to let us know they're ready. It's too risky to actually speak over our comms right now.

"Do you think they're in there?" I ask, trying and failing to mask my nervousness and sheer panic.

"We can only hope," Peeta gently tells me, giving me a sweet kiss on the ear. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to put them back into your arms Kat."

"They're your kids too," I remind.

"I know," he sighs. "But you're their mother. I know it's different for you. I can't fathom how you feel."

I just nod, unable to form any kind of response. He's right, of course. He's their father, but I'm their mother. I carried them in my womb for nine months. I gave birth to them. I fed them. Peeta was by my side the whole time, but there's something almost surreal about the connection of a mother and her children. My world feels like it's crashing down around me without my babies.

All the teams check in and confirm they're in position. Now comes the hard part. We have to take out all the perimeter guards at precisely the same moment. We can't risk any of them raising the alarm. We planned it so it's dusk right now, one of the more difficult parts of they day for vision. They need to all go down instantly. No maiming or missing. It was obvious to us the only way to accomplish this is with a bullet to each of their heads.

Looking down at our watches, we count down the seconds before the pre-determined start of the assault.

Peeta reaches into his pack and retrieves his scope. He quickly and quietly attaches it to the top of his rifle as he lies prone on the ground. I help him by attaching the suppressor to the front of the barrel.

I lie next to him with a spotting scope, giving him readings such as distance, wind, and estimation of how fast our target is moving.

"Five, four, three," I whisper. The last two beats are silent.

Peeta squeezes the trigger and the rifle burps out a bullet, the suppressor doing it's job. He absorbs the recoil and scans the area.

"Direct hit," I report. His shot was as near perfect as you can get. It entered the guard's head right between the eyes, and I saw the tell-tale pink mist from the massive exit wound. Panning the scope I see all five guards are dead.

"Move out," I call out over the radio.

We double-time it through the remainder of the woods until we're in the field. I realize we're right where I blew up the Career's supply pile with my bow.

Peeta somehow senses it and stops for a mere moment while he retrieves my bow and my quiver. I sling my rifle over my shoulder and the quiver follows. I unfold the bow and knock an arrow.

"Much better," Peeta says with pride.

Once we hit the clearing, we slow down and keep our weapons aimed and trained as we evenly approach the Cornucopia.

The other teams come into view, all of us closing in quickly but almost in complete silence.

Peeta and I are the first to reach the point where we can actually see inside the monstrosity.

When it comes into view, I gasp and almost drop my bow.

Josh and Eve are inside. But they're not alone.

A man I don't recognize is standing next to them. He appears unarmed until he raises his arm and shows us what appear to be a detonator.

"One more step and I blow us all to hell," he threatens.

We stop. I'm frozen, unable to process or even think at this point.

"Give us our kids and we'll let you live," Peeta offers. "You're surrounded. Your men are dead. It's over."

"It is not over, Mr. Mellark," he sneers. "I can kill us all right now, including your precious children."

I glance at Peeta. I've never seen the rage that's written all over his face. His eyes are focused, determined, but I can see how close he is to losing it.

"I'm going to tear your fucking heart out of your body," Peeta states flatly. "You want a hostage? Fine. Take me. Give Katniss our kids and you can do whatever you want to me."

"Ah, but I don't want just you. I want your family. Your friends."

"Why are you doing this?" I'm finally able to ask. "Who are you?"

"I'm nobody. I'm just a brother who lost a sister. Actually, let me rephrase that. I'm a brother whose sister was brutally murdered."

"What does that have to do with us? My kids?"

"My sister was Alma Coin."

This time I do drop my bow, but manage to catch it before it clatters to the ground. Peeta still has his rifle trained at his head.

"I'm sorry about your sister. I really am," Peeta says. "But she was a traitor. A murdered in her own right. She was responsible for countless deaths."

"She was still my sister!"

"I know. But killing us isn't going to bring her back. It's not going to give you peace. This isn't the way to deal with it. Put the trigger down. Let our kids go. Please."

He seems to actually ponder it for a moment before his face hardens again.

"Never! Someone needs to pay for her death!"

We're quickly losing any control of this situation. I'm terrified all we're really doing is agitating him.

_"Katniss, Peeta, don't respond, just listen." _Johanna's voice echoes through my earpiece. _"We have a plan. You distracted him enough that we slipped away, out of view. Keep him occupied. We're going to inch closer and closer until we're almost on top of him. I'm going to grab the twins while Finnick grabs the detonator. But we need something from both of you. We need you to give us the greatest shots of your life. Katniss, aim for his wrist. Peeta, aim for his head." _

My heart starts beating even faster than it already was. It's a risky plan but we're out of options. So, for the second time, I find myself aiming my bow in this spot, the lives of everyone I love on the line. Peeta's grip tightens on his rifle and I can see him zeroing in.

Johanna and Finnick appear on either side of the Cornucopia's entrance, hidden from sight. I can see Manning's soldiers backing them up.

It feels like a year, but in reality it's only seconds.

They break cover at the same moment. Peeta and I both fire.

As soon as my arrow flies, I shut my eyes. I'm too scared, too petrified, to see if it worked. To see if my kids are still alive.

I must have fainted or blacked out, because when I open my eyes Peeta is leaning over me, concern etched on his face.

"Kat, wake up," he coaxes. "Please baby, wake up!"

"Peeta," I whimper.

"Hey," he strokes my cheek gently. "You kinda went limp there for a minute."

"Sorry," I whisper.

He looks me in the eye and I can see he knows exactly what I'm asking without even asking it.

"Sit up," he gently coos, helping me get into a seated position on the grass.

Suddenly, two weights are shuffled into my arms. Cautiously looking down, I see four beautiful eyes staring back at me.

My babies.

They're safe. They're alive.

I burst into tears and Peeta sits next to me, pulling me into his side as we both gaze down at our children. It feels like a thousand ton rock was just lifted off my chest.

But, as usual, it all goes to shit within ten seconds.

"Guys," Haymitch crouches in front of us. "We need to get back on the hovercraft. Now. We have to get to a hospital."

"Why? What happened?" I ask frantically.

He leans to the side to show me.

Finnick is on a stretcher, medics tending to him.

"Finnick!" I yell, but not too loudly. "Haymitch what's wrong with Finnick!?"

"He got the detonator and prevented it from going off. What we didn't know is that the asshole had a knife in his other hand. He somehow was able to stab it deeply into Finnick's stomach before Peeta's shot took him down."

"Is he okay? Is he going to live? Oh my god Annie. Peeta we have to get home. We need to be with Annie."

We all hustle back to the hovercraft. Lt Manning's team collect the dead bodies and store them below decks.

The medics keep working on Finnick as we begin our journey home, but from the tone of their voices and all the beeping noises, I have the worst, gut wrenching feeling that Finnick is never going to see Annie again.

Once Peeta and I have our fill of the reunion with Josh and Eve, they fall deeply asleep, Peeta protectively watching over them. He sees the distress on my face.

"Go," he motions to where Finnick is being tended to. "He needs someone right now."

I quickly make my way to his bedside, purposely ignoring what is going on in and around his torso. I take his limp, cold hand in mine, feeling his wedding ring. The same one Eve and I handed to Annie at their wedding in our old backyard in 12.

"Fin," I whisper, even through I'm well aware he's unconscious. I don't care. "Everything's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. You'll be back with Annie before you know it. I promise."

This is all made much worse by the tiny little secret Annie told me a few days ago. She made me promise not to tell anyone except Peeta.

Finnick O'Dair, whose life is currently in limbo, who's bleeding out on a cold metal table in a hovercraft because he risked his life to save my children's, is going to be a father.

Annie is pregnant.


	8. Gender

"Please Kat. Sit down for a minute."

I huff and scowl at Peeta and resume my pacing across Annie and Finnick's porch. Finnick is inside, being tended to by my mother, Prim, and a slew of our best medical professionals. Their house was quicker to get to than the hospital, so my mom gathered the appropriate personnel and gear and met us here.

"He's going to be okay," Peeta says soothingly.

"How the fuck do you know!?" I immediately regret my tone. I know he's just trying to comfort me, make me feel better, and I snap at him. Typical. Seeing the utterly crushed look on his face, I sigh heavily and sit down next to him. He wraps his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whisper painfully.

"I know."

I look up at him and for the first time see his mask fall. He's been so strong through all of this - the twins being kidnapped and now Finnick's fight to live. Finnick is one of his best friends too. Peeta was his best man. He's in as much pain as I am, and yet here he sits making sure to be strong for me. I feel miserable.

The only news we've heard since they all went inside was when Prim came out for a moment and told us that Finnick was _almost _out of the woods. I don't know how I'd feel if he died because he was helping us. Especially now that he's going to be a dad. I know he's going to be the best dad in the world, second only to the father of my children.

Thinking again of my twins, I look over to them sleeping peacefully in their stroller. Having them back in our arms has lifted a huge weight off both our hearts. It was almost unbearable not knowing where they were. I can only pray that when they grow up, they have no memory of their kidnapping. No memory of being scared without their parents.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing. My mother appears in front of us, bending down quickly to kiss her grandkids.

"How is he?" I manage to ask quietly.

"He's stable," she gives us a cautious smile. "Annie's in there with him now. He's sleeping, but we're optimistic that he's going to be just fine. He's a fighter."

"Thank god," Peeta mumbles. "How's Annie?"

"Better now," my mom nods. "She was, well, understandably upset. She was like you were when Peeta was injured," she looks to me. I remember what I was like. I was inconsolable. Haymtich literally had to carry me out of our bedroom so my mom and Prim could tend to him.

"Can we see them?" I ask.

"Actually that's one of the reasons I came out. Annie asked to see you both. I'll stay here and watch my grandkids."

Peeta stands up, offering me his hand. I grab it and he helps lift me to my feet. We both kiss our children then my mom. Heading inside, I tighten my hold on Peeta's hand. He squeezes back his reassurance.

"Annie?" I whisper, slowly creaking their bedroom door open.

She turns to look at us and I can see the tear tracks all over her face. But when she sees us, she smiles wide.

"I'm so sorry," I say guiltily, looking at my feet. "It's all my fault."

I don't hear a response so I look up. When I do, I'm floored. Annie almost runs to me, crushing me into a tight hug. I hug her back even tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she whispers. "Nothing at all."

"But he almost died!" I protest.

"He didn't," she says simply. "You brought him back to me, Katniss. Haven't you realized by now how much we both love you and Peeta? We'd do anything for you, just like you'd do anything for us. Remember when you both risked your lives to find us and Peeta got shot? Did you blame me for that?"

"No," I admit sheepishly. She grins.

"Exactly. Look, I know my husband. If, god forbid, he had died saving your children, he would have done so happily. Any of us would. It's just what we do for the people we love."

I nod in understanding. I know that better than most. I am the one, after all, who volunteered to become a Tribute so my sister could live on.

"Come sit with me," she tugs me and Peeta over to his bedside. "If he was awake right now he'd want you two here."

"Annie, does he know?" I whisper in her ear once we're seated.

She shakes her head in the negative.

"I'm waiting until he's at least semi-conscious," she chuckles. "I don't want to shock him or anything."

"Waiting for what?" Peeta asks. Oops. I forgot he doesn't know about Annie's pregnancy yet.

"Oh, um, uh," I stutter.

In the end, it's the tiniest glance of Annie's eyes to her midsection that gives it away.

"No," Peeta say in awe. "Really?" She nods. "That's the best news ever!" He whisper-yells.

"Yep," Annie smiles at us. "Me and my best friend, both giving our husbands brand new babies."

We settle into a comfortable silence. Annie holds Finnick's hand in one of hers and I grip tightly to her other one. Finnick's rhythmic breathing and the steady beep of his heart monitor are the only sounds in the room.

Eventually, we decide that Peeta and I should head home with the kids. It's been a long, long day, and everyone's exhausted.

Just as I'm about to stand up, Finnick's eyes flutter open slowly.

"Fin?" Annie questions quietly. "Finnick?"

"Hey babe," he whispers with his famous shit-eating grin. "Fancy meeting you hear."

Annie laughs through a sob and kisses his hand before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Welcome back," Peeta grins when Annie sits back down.

"Thanks," he smiles back at Peeta. "Um, can someone tell me what happened?"

Annie looks unable to answer out of sheer bliss, so I step in.

"You were shot. He got one shot off before he fell and it hit you in the stomach. We got you back here quickly and you're going to be just fine."

"The twins?" He asks, looking almost as if he's terrified of the answer. It makes me smile internally. He and Annie are truly members of our family. It doesn't matter they're not blood related to us, they're still Josh and Eve's Aunt and Uncle.

"Safe and sound," I confirm happily.

He smiles and lets out a sigh of relief.

After another moment, Peeta stands up.

"I think we'll let you two have some time together," he announces. I give Annie a hug and then stand to meet my husband at the end of the bed. "You have some things to talk about, right Annie?"

Annie blushes deeply and nods. Finnick looks confused.

Peeta and I shut the door quietly. Before we start down the hall, Peeta gestures back to the closed door.

"Wanna listen?" He asks.

I shake my head in the negative.

"They deserve to have this moment be private," I explain. "Remember when I told you I was pregnant with the twins?" He nods. "I love knowing that moment was _ours_. No one else's."

"You're right," he agrees, taking my hand in his as we walk down the stairs and back out onto the front porch.

We begin our trek back to the lake house, not in any particular rush. We're enjoying being a family again, just the four of us. After about a minute, we end up folding the stroller up and each taking one of our children in our arms. We have an almost primal need to have them close. I know we both still feel guilty about the whole thing, but we have to move on.

After we've put the twins down for a nap, I make us a couple mugs of tea and we sit on the porch on one of our swinging love seats. I kick my shoes off and curl my legs under me, leaning into Peeta. Just his presence alone comforts me.

"Hey Peeta?" I break the silence.

"Hmm?"

"This was the last time."

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

"We can't keep putting us and our loves ones in harm's way. Annie almost lost Finnick today. I remember how I felt when you got shot. My world seemed to be crumbling. The twins were the only thing keeping me sane until you woke up. I just - I - I can't lose you Peeta. I can't."

He just murmurs his agreement as he kisses the top of my head gently. I sigh and snuggle in closer.

One thing we've found living out here in our new home is how time can truly pass quickly when you're happy. Finnick is recovering well, and he and Annie have made a couple trips out to see us. Our time together always turns into the two of them grilling us about pregnancy and childcare, a topic Peeta and I are more than glad to share our thoughts and advice on. My own pregnancy is also progressing. We had an ultrasound and heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. We jokingly asked them to make sure it was only _one _baby this time. I have no idea if we'd actually be able to deal with a second set of twins.

Josh and Eve are growing up too fast. After they uttered their first words, they seemed to never want to shut up. They cobble together adorable little sentences, letting us know in their own language what they want or need. The first time they spoke words of love towards us had us both in tears. We've told them countless times how much we love them, and to hear it back from their own tiny lips brings indescribable joy.

Now, they've taken to crawling everywhere, even, on occasion, standing up on two wobbly legs. We get on the floor with them, encouraging them to try and walk to us and catching them when they fall. These are the moments we know to cherish - just us, our family, making memories that will last a lifetime. Soon they'll be adolescents then teens then they'll go off into the world to live their own lives. We try not to think about it, lest we take for granted the way they are now.

Panem, as a whole, is still healing from the wounds of the war. Haymitch has done a marvelous job of bringing all of us together. The turning point was when he made an impassioned speech to the whole country extolling us to think of ourselves as citizens of Panem, not just of our own Districts. He told us to always remember where we came from, and to never ever forget the traditions and lifestyles of our very different Districts. But he also emphasized that in order for us to move on, we have to do so as a unified people. He even used the example of how all our friends moved to District 12 to show how people from all kinds of Districts can become closer than family.

Now, with a prominent baby bump showing beneath my t-shirt, we've gotten into a rhythm. Peeta and I spend our days with our family and friends. Sometimes we swim in the lake, something the twins love to do. Other times we have hours-long picnics in the meadow, Peeta and I sitting on a blanket watching our children having a ball. When snow blankets the landscape with pristine whiteness, we light a fire and warm ourselves by it, enjoying hot cocoa and telling tall tales. We even go hunting now and then, but as my pregnancy goes on, I go less and less. I thought I'd miss it, but I quickly find out I was wrong. All I need is Peeta and our kids.

"Whatchya thinking about Kat?" Peeta's voice brings me out of my nostalgia.

Sitting next to me on the front porch, he wraps a warm arm around me.

"Our life," I shrug, answering him quietly.

"What about it?" He chuckles lightly.

"How perfect it is."

He doesn't need to respond. I know he agrees by the smile on his face.

"You know, when the baby comes, it's going to get hectic around here," he reminds.

"It'll be worth it," I grin.

"At least the twins are excited about becoming a big brother and big sister."

He's right. The twins are almost more excited than Peeta and me. They love to crawl into bed with me and kiss and touch my stomach, looking at it in awe, asking me when their baby sibling is coming.

Just then, I hear a sweet, tiny voice come from upstairs.

"Mama?" It's Eve.

"Coming baby," I call back, hauling myself up with Peeta's help.

I find her sitting on the top step of the staircase. I sit next to her and pull her into my lap.

"What is it baby girl?" I ask, concerned.

"No sleep!"

"Why can't you sleep? Do you feel okay?" I search her for any signs of illness or injury, coming up empty.

"Miss you, mommy," is her whispered response.

I hug her closer.

"I'm right here Eve. Mommy's right here."

She nods and sniffles, the sound of it almost breaking my heart. My daughter has inherited traits from both her parents. She can be more stubborn than me, but she has a very sensitive side. She, like her brother, is very attached to Peeta and me.

"Baby okay?" She asks, patting my belly. The look of concern on her face makes me smile.

"The baby is fine," I assure her, stroking her hair gently. "Are you excited to be a big sister?"

"Yup!"

"Good. I'm going to need your help. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes mama," she nods dutifully, a very serious look on her face.

"That's my girl. Okay, let's get you back to bed."

I stand up and start making my way towards her room, but she stops me.

"Sleep with you and daddy?"

She sounds nervous asking, even though we've never, not once, turned either of them down when they ask to sleep in our bed with us.

"Of course you can sweetie. Should we go get daddy?"

Her eyes light up at the mention of her daddy. She adores him, sometimes I think more than I do.

"Oh daddy," I sing song. "Your girls need you!"

Peeta comes up the stairs quick, a grin on his face. He rounds the corner and finds us, Eve in my arms nestled into my shoulder.

"Where's my baby girl Katniss?" He jokes. "All I see is a monkey!"

"No monkey daddy!" Eve insists.

"Oh! It is my daughter! Look how beautiful she is!"

Eve blushes and reaches for him. He picks her up above his head, twirling her around and causing her to giggle before he lets her nestle into his shoulder, her face buried in his neck.

Heading into our bedroom, I go into my closet to get changed for bed. I throw on one of Peeta's tees and some shorts. Walking out, I can't help but smile at the scene in front of me. Peeta's lying on the bed on his back, Eve comfortable sprawled out over her daddy's chest. He smiles back at me, kissing the top of Eve's head.

I crawl into bed and carefully scoop Eve up off of Peeta. He goes and changes. When he returns, I set Eve down in the middle of the bed and motion for Peeta to sit near me.

Kneeling in front of him, I go about my daily ritual of cleaning, massaging, and kissing my husband's stump. Peeta has long given up protesting, realizing I'm not going to ever budge. I can tell I'm helping from the content, relieved grin on his face.

Peeta lies down while I quickly dart into Josh's room to check on him. As I suspected, my baby boy is fast asleep, wrapped up in the blanket Annie and Finnick had made for him. In his arms he clutches tightly onto his teddy bear, a gift from Effie. He refuses to sleep without it.

I spend a few moments just gazing down at him, still in awe after all this time at just how perfect my son is. I know that eventually he'll grow up into a handsome, kind, amazing man. But, right now, he's still my baby. If he's anything like his father, which I know he is, he's going to be quite the ladykiller. He already is, in fact. Just the other day Madge flat out refused to give him back to me, enjoying my little man romancing her with his sweet smiles and soft words.

"Mama."

His voice snaps me back to reality. I see his eyes are open, looking up at me.

"Hey there sweetie," I coo as he grasps onto my finger, surprising me when he tugs it down to give it a sweet kiss. "What are you doing awake Josh?"

He looks confused, almost causing me to laugh at how utterly adorable it is.

"Want to cuddle with mommy before you go back to sleep?" I ask, already knowing his answer.

He empathetically nods and I chuckle lowly as I reach down and pick him up. I sit down in his rocking chair as he molds himself to me, his tiny hands wrapping around my neck.

"Story?" He whispers.

"Sure baby."

I think for a second about what to recite to him. Sometimes I tell him true stories, most of them about his daddy, and sometimes I just make one up. I decide to go with the former.

"When you and your sister were born, you both changed my life. And daddy's too. The second I laid eyes on you, held you, kissed you, well those are some of the best moments of my life. You were, are, so beautiful. I never thought I could love someone so strongly so quickly, but I was wrong. It happened first with your daddy, although I'm ashamed to say it didn't happen as quickly as I'd like. You see, your daddy has loved me since the first time he ever saw me. It took me a little longer, but I began to love him right back. But my love for you and your sister is much different from my love for daddy."

His eyes are getting droopy as he slips back into a deep slumber.

"Daddy and I love you so much. I hope you know that baby boy."

"Love you, mommy," he mumbles. Then he's asleep.

I tuck him back into bed and he's out like a light. Smiling, I make sure his blanket is properly situated then I give him a peck on the lips, careful to not disturb him.

With one last glance, I head back down the hallway to the other two people I love.

A few days later, we head into town for an ultrasound appointment as a family. Walking into the center of the District, we are greeted by almost everyone, as usual. People we know and people we don't know constantly congratulate and thank us, no matter how much we try to shrug it off and insist we didn't really do all that much. Nobody listens. Ever since the country found out I'm pregnant again, gifts have been arriving on our doorstep daily. We almost have nothing we need to buy for the new baby, everything we require has already been given to us, from cribs to diapers to bottles.

The twins, of course, cause the most commotion. Since they began talking, they try to strike up conversations with anyone and everyone. It's adorable but it usually slows us down wherever we go.

We make it to the doctor's and walk into the waiting room. I stride up to the receptionist, Josh on my hip.

"Can I help you?" The young girl behind the desk asks without looking up.

"I'm here for an ultrasound," I tell her.

"Name?"

"Katniss Mellark."

Predictably, her head snaps up when I utter my name.

"Uh, um," she stumbles, "please have a seat Mrs. Mellark. The doctor will see you shortly."

"Thanks."

I smile at the bewildered look on her face and sit next to Peeta. Eve's on his lap, facing him, and they're playing some kind of ridiculous game I'm sure my daughter thought up on the spot.

"Daddy!" She shrikes with laughter as he tickles her side. "You silly, daddy!"

Peeta laughs with her and lets up.

Josh, who's now in my own lap, looks curiously at my stomach which is growing daily. The look of curiosity and confusion on his face makes me grin.

"What is it baby?" I ask him gently.

"Why daddy kiss your tummy?" He asks. I chuckle. Peeta, just like when I was pregnant with the twins, has a habit of kissing my stomach quite frequently.

"Because your little brother or sister is in my tummy," I answer. He looks even more confused, his eyebrows notting together. "Come here, let me show you."

I help move him closer to me and guide his head so his ear is on my stomach.

"Hear that?" I ask him.

He nods.

"That's the baby's heart beating. Soon, she or he will be ready to join our family, and then you'll be a big brother."

He appears to somewhat understand. I almost cry when he turns his head and ever so softy kisses my stomach, almost directly on my belly button. It feels so similar to when his father does it and I'm reminded again how much my baby boy takes after Peeta.

"Mrs. Mellark?" A nurse appears in a doorway. "The doctor will see you now."

We all stand up and follow her down the hallway to an exam room. Once we're inside, we put the twins down on the floor so they can practice walking. Watching them toddle around on their little chubby legs has become one of my favorite things in the world. From the beaming, proud smile on Peeta's face I know he feels the same.

A few moments later, Dr. Sutherland comes through the door. When she sees Eve and Josh, she gasps with happiness.

"Hi doc," I greet, climbing up onto the exam table.

"Hello Katniss, Peeta. And who might you be?" She crouches down in front of Eve.

Eve looks up to me, asking silently.

"You can tell her sweetie," I nod.

She turns back to Dr. Sutherland and when she speak I feel like it's me as a kid.

"Eve Rue Mellark," she tells her proudly.

"And you?" She asks Josh.

"Joshua Haymitch Mellark," he replies, equally as proud.

"I'm your mommy's doctor," she explains. "You don't remember me, but I met you when you were born. I can't believe you're walking and talking now. I'm going to go talk to your mommy and daddy, okay?"

They both nod and my heart fills with pride at their obvious protective nature when it comes to me. They may still be infants, but they've already proven that Peeta's and my protective natures has been passed down to them through our genes.

Peeta gathers them up and sits them in a chair next to him as Dr. Sutherland comes to my side.

"How is everything Katniss?" She asks as she takes my vitals.

"Great," I nod. "No more morning sickness, but my emotions are all out of whack."

I hear Peeta laugh quietly. He's used to my mood swings now. Just the other day I went from yelling at him about dirty dishes to attacking him with my lips in about five seconds. How we didn't wake the twins is beyond me. We almost broke the kitchen sink and one of the cabinets with how hard and fast we were having sex. That's one thing Peeta and I both love about my pregnancy - my insatiable sex drive. After the twins were born, we obviously didn't have as much spare time as we used to. We've gotten accustomed to using the time we do have to ourselves wisely. That is, after all, how I got pregnant again. We have quickies in the shower or make love in our bed in the early morning hours. A few weeks ago, the twins went to my mom and Prim's house for a sleepover. It was partly to give Peeta and I a break and partly because the twins love their Aunt and Grandma. We took advantage of the opportunity and 'broke in' almost every room in our house. It made me remember the early days of our marriage, before our days were filled up with both the rebellion and raising our kids. Sometimes, I find myself wistfully thinking of when it was just Peeta and me. But then I look at our children and their father, and the newest addition still growing inside me, and I know there's no place I'd rather be and nobody else I'd rather be with.

"Good, good," she nods, jotting down notes. "Any other issues?"

"Just cramping," I shrug. "But it's infinitely more tolerable than with the twins."

That makes me, Peeta and Dr. Sutherland laugh. The twins look at the adults curiously and make us laugh more.

"Okay, let's take a look at the newest Mellark, shall we?"

She readies the ultrasound equipment as I lift my shirt up to reveal my stomach. When she picks up the wand, both Josh and Eve get noticeably nervous.

"It's okay," Peeta soothes them quietly. "Mommy's fine."

I smile at them to reinforce his words and receive their beautiful smiles in return.

It only takes a minute before our baby appears on the screen, their heartbeat filling the room through the speakers.

"Perfectly healthy, just like I thought," Dr. Sutherland smiles widely as she assesses the ultrasound. "Katniss, Peeta, would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

Peeta and I look to one another, having one of our frequent silent conversations. His eyes tell me it's up to me, my eyes plead for him to make the decision for us. Honestly, deep down, I know both of us want to know. It would be nice to have it be a surprise, but I don't think either of us can wait that long.

"Okay," I nod. "We'd like to know."

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," she says formally but with a joking grin.

"You're having a baby girl."


End file.
